Pokémon : Le Jeu
by Clideon
Summary: Un looser se retrouve dans le monde de Pokémon avec un étrange pouvoir qui lui permet de vivre sa vie comme un personnage de jeu-vidéo. Mais à quel prix? [Nuzlocke]
1. CHAPITRE 1 - LE JEU

WOW je reviens d'entre les morts pour faire une nouvelle fiction qui, après relecture est totalement une réécriture du Reboot que j'avais commencé à faire avec Pokéventura! L'ancienne fiction est bien entendu abandonnée puisque je n'ai même plus le texte original sous la main, mais j'ai pu en tirer quelques idées qui verront le jour plus tard dans cette histoire, donc profitez et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en reviews!

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 - LE JEU

Il était plus ou moins 16 heures quand je me suis retrouvé face au Champion de la ligue. Blue. Encore une aventure qui se finissait et encore une victoire parfaite en Nuzlocke. C'était toujours aussi grisant de se dire que peut importe le nombre de fois où je jouais à ce jeu, il était possible de faire des microscopiques erreurs et tout perdre en une seconde d'inattention. Bon heureusement ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis au moins une vingtaine de run sur cette version Jaune.

Je pense que les personnes en stream actuellement sont... Ah oui c'est vrai je n'avais personne pour regarder ce grand moment qui comptait énormément à mes yeux. En même temps, j'avais bientôt 30 ans et qui serait assez con pour regarder un mec au chômage jouer à un jeu pour enfant en pleine journée de cours sur un stream presque silencieux?

Au début, je parlais beaucoup plus, souvent pour me rassurer, la plupart du temps pour meubler ma solitude sans fin. C'était aussi pour cette raison que j'aimais faire des nuzlockes, je m'attachais à chaque pokémon, même si ce n'était qu'un tas de pixel et chaque mort liée à une de mes erreurs me fendait le coeur.

Ca devait faire déjà une petite dizaine d'heure que j'étais en stream et jusqu'à présent, seulement deux ou trois bots sont venus me faire un petit coucou et proposer deux ou trois solutions pour " avoir une connexion fluide " en stream. Bien sûr, prenez moi pour un débile. Bref j'étais tranquille et j'allais commencer mon énième combat contre mon rival. Avant d'avancer je pris une grande inspiration. J'avais un peu mal au crâne et aux yeux, à force de rester devant un écran. Loin était mon passé d'accro au sport, je m'étais un peu empâté. Mais c'était pas de ma faute, après tout, je suis célibataire depuis tellement longtemps, pas de raison de me mettre bien non?

La boîte de dialogue se lança... Au moment même où j'eus une notification indiquant que j'avais perdu ma connexion et que le live était hors ligne. Bizarre. Pourtant j'ai ma box allumée et aucun pro... Ah ça doit encore être ce cassos qui s'amuse à me DDOS même si je n'ai pas de viewers. c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons de ma popularité inexistante, les coupures aléatoires de streams qui faisaient que les gens partaient inlassablement quand ils venaient.

Grognant, je décidais d'attendre puisque c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire, relancer la box internet et prier que tout revienne rapidement. Pendant l'attente, je regardais le plafond, me faisant horriblement chier quand soudain, un bruit de notification arriva dans mes oreilles. Internet était déjà de retour?

**Vous avez été sélectionné pour participer au Jeu! Veuillez entrer votre nom.**

Une espèce de fenêtre était apparue sur mon écran d'ordinateur. Toujours pas internet. Peut être un truc que j'avais téléchargé avant le stream? Ou alors c'est un virus, un cheval de Troie, n'importe quoi en fait. Bon, vu que je m'emmerde et au pire je ferais un retour à la configuration d'usinage, je me lance dedans, en mettant de fausses informations.

Fouillant dans ma mémoire un nom vint naturellement, celui qu'un ami utilisait en pseudonyme sur divers jeu : Lewis.

**Joueur Lewis confirmé, veuillez sélectionner votre niveau de difficulté, Facile, Moyen, Difficile, Nuzlocke.**

Ah donc c'était basé sur le principe de Nuzlocke? Parfait, j'adorais ça. Bon bah on va sélectionner le Nuzlocke du coup.

**Êtes-vous certain de vouloir sélectionner le mode de difficulté Nuzlocke? Une fois sélectionné, vous ne pourrez plus avoir accès aux modes de difficulté pour le changer plus tard.**

Je confirme rapidement, hâte de voir ce que ce "Jeu" me réserve. Une rom hack pokémon? J'espère qu'il y avait au moins plus de challenge que dans Pokémon Jaune.

**[BÊTA] Souhaitez-vous activer la fonctionnalité Karma qui permettra à votre communauté d'interagir avec vous en fonction du résultat de sondages lancés durant la partie?**

Une fonctionnalité interactive? C'est intéressant... Mais bon ,j'ai personne sur mon chat, au pire, je mettrait un compte fantôme si j'ai besoin absolument pendant le jeu de répondre à un vote. j'active la fonctionnalité, ça peut être le fameux " plus" qui me permettra enfin d'avoir un semblant de notoriété sur la plateforme.

**Merci d'avoir configuré le Jeu, vous allez commencer dans votre aventure dans 10…**

Ah le stream est de nouveau actif, la scène est active, la fenêtre de jeu est active, tout va niquel, plus qu'à attendre que ça se lance et je suis parti. Au diable Pokémon Jaune, si ce jeu me permet d'avoir plus d'interactions et du monde sur mes lives, alors je peux bien risquer une après-midi entière à retaper mon ordi par la suite!

Le compteur continuais à descendre, tranquillement pour arriver à 0 mais arrivé à 2 un message de viewer apparu, que je lu en vitesse.

" Rip bro, je ferais en sorte que ça se passe pas trop mal pour toi. "

Ah. Bon bah merci?

**0, lancement du Jeu**

Mon écran devient alors blanc. Mais pas un blanc normal, un blanc pur, éclatant, comme il est impossible d'avoir avec un vieux coucou comme le mien, j'avais presque l'impression de regarder le soleil directement avec mes yeux. Ca brûlait. Ca faisait mal. Tellement mal qu'une violente migraine me prit d'assaut. Si je trouve celui qui a conçu ce genre de transition, je lui mettrais bien mon poing dans la gueule! Forcément, la migraine augmentait encore et fatalement, je me suis évanouis.

A mon réveil, j'étais dans un lit. Et je dis bien un lit puisque je ne reconnaissais pas la chambre, ce n'était pas la mienne. J'avais été enlevé? Nan c'est stupide, déjà, pourquoi, par qui et comment peut-on enlever quelqu'un et ne pas lui ligoter les bras ou les jambes s'il se réveille? Je sorti du lit et regardait un peu autour de moi. Une télé un lit, un bureau, une petite bibliothèque une chambre assez classique. Petit détail, mais je pouvais voir plusieurs références à la license Pokémon un peu partout, il y avait même une petite peluche Salamèche dans mon lit! Mais quelle horreur! Tout le monde savait bien que le meilleur starter était Bulbizarre de toute façon, qui voudrait d'un vieux lézard qui claque dans tes mains quand tu lui fais prendre une douche?

Bref, reprenant mes esprits un peu, je constate que j'avais simplement un pyjama sur moi donc je regardais autour de moi pour voir une armoire ou une commode, que je pu voir juste à côté du lit. Il y avait plusieurs type d'affaires et je pris ce qui me semblait le plus approprié et le plus stylé, quitte à ne pas être chez soit, autant au moins ne pas avoir l'air d'un plouc. Ce sera donc un t shirt noir avec une veste à capuche bleue marine et un jean accompagné de baskets assez simple. Amusé je constatais que tout me semblait tellement petit par rapport à ce que je portais habituellement et là je me figeais. Je n'étais plus gros? Fin je veux dire, je veux bien que le stress fasse perdre du poids à certains mais là on passe de je voyais presque plus mes pieds à un ventre plat comme on peut avoir dans tous les animes, sans être musclé ou quoi que ce soit? Pourquoi aussi j'ai l'air plus jeune? Normalement à 30 balais on a clairement pas le même corps qu'on a quand on a 16 ans et là pourtant, j'avais l'impression de me revoir quand j'étais encore au lycée et que je commençais à faire énormément de sport.

**Ding! Bienvenue dans le Jeu, puisque vous avez sélectionné la difficulté Nuzlocke, aucune tutoriel ne vous sera proposé, à vous de découvrir toutes les fonctionnalité du système, bon jeu!**

Pardon? Alors déjà, est-ce qu'on m'avait drogué? Parce qu'une fenêtre venait d'apparaître devant moi, pompant de nul part. Elle était presque transparente et suivait mes mouvements, toujours dans mon champs de vision. Et ensuite, pardon ENCORE UNE FOIS ? comment ça je suis dans un jeu et j'ai pas de tuto? A quelle moment c'est un jeu et à quel moment je dois me démerder tout seul? On peut au moins me dire ce qu'implique le mode Nuzlocke, genre c'est comme dans Pokémon j'ai le droit qu'à un essais et après quoi, je meurs? On dirait un scénario pourri écrit par un imbécile flemmard!

**A titre exceptionnel étant donné que votre niveau de stress atteint des sommets malgré vos compétences passives, le menu Aide est débloqué pour cette question uniquement. Le mode Nuzlocke est comme son nom l'indique, le mode Nuzlocke correspondant à votre jeu habituel, vos compagnon mourront s'ils perdent trop de points de vie et il en va de même pour le Joueur, bon jeu.**

Gé-nial. Attends, l'espèce de boîte de dialogue a lâché une info en prime, elle a parlé de compétences. Genre comme des skills dans un rpg classique? Alors que je pensais à ça, une nouvelle boîte s'affiche devant moi, dans un bruit cette fois et effectivement, je pu voir des compétences écrites dessus, comme une assez énigmatique " Joueur " qui se divisait en deux catégories, toutes les deux au Niveau maximum apparemment. Le corps et l'esprit.

**Joueur ( corps ) : Votre corps est celui d'un personnage de jeu vidéo! Immunité à l'amputation des membres de manière définitive, saignement réduits et dégâts convertis en PV enlevés de votre barre de vie. Votre santé est restaurés quand vous dormez.**

**Joueur ( esprit ) : Votre esprit est celui d'un personnage de jeu-vidéo ! Impossible à corrompre vous serez toujours concentré lors d'une phase de combat ou lors d'un stress trop intense, Immunité contre les attaques de type psy et statuts d'affaiblissement psychique comme la défense ou l'attaque spéciale.**

Je veux pas sonner comme quelqu'un de totalement fou hein, mais est-ce que tout ça vous semble NORMAL de se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu, dans un lit qui ne vous appartient pas, dans un corps qui ne vous appartient pas et avec apparemment la vocation d'être un personnage de jeu-vidéo? Et pourquoi je panique pas plus que ça? Sûrement à cause de Joueur. Ce qui est d'autant plus frustrant puisque ça veut dire que ça marche et donc que ce n'est pas une drogue qui fait son effet sur moi! Ou alors c'est un effet justement et tout ce que je vois n'est pas réel et l'effet placebo de ce que je viens de lire me bloque au niveau du stress à partir d'un certain niveau? Bon mettons ça de côté. Je vais me poser sur le bureau, prendre une feuille et un stylo qui trainent et on va résumer tout ce que je sais d'un RPG et voyons ensemble ce qui marche et ne marche pas. Le pourquoi viendra plus tard vu que la situation semble bloquée pour le moment.

Premièrement, dans un RPG on a un menu. Dans ce menu on a plusieurs choses comme notre fiche de personnage, les stats, les compétences que j'ai déjà pu voir, des arbres de compétences qui devraient être pas loin en fouillant, des niveaux, de l'amélioration et de l'optimisation, du stuff, du loot, des quêtes et enfin le sacro saint inventaire.

Après quelques tests j'ai pu faire une liste définitive de tout ce que j'ai pu découvrir sur ma situation. Ma fiche de personnage et mes stats sont sur la même " page " qui vient à moi quand je pense au mot Statut, j'ai pu découvrir que visiblement je m'appelais Lewis, j'étais niveau 1 et j'avais des stats basique comme le bon personnage niveau un que je suis. C'est à dire que j'ai toutes mes stats à 5. Après à quoi ça correspondait, ça j'en savais strictement rien qu'est-ce qui est fort, faible, acceptable, nul à chier j'en sais rien mais je vais sûrement le découvrir pas la suite. Poursuivons ensuite, apparemment ma déduction sur l'âge de ce corps n'était pas trop mal, puisque j'avais effectivement 16 ans d'après ma fiche. Super, les joies de l'adolescence sont de retour, j'espère que le skill Joueur me protège des boutons. Petite nouveauté aussi, j'avais des titres mais je n'avais pas le choix pour en prendre un en particulier donc on peut partir du principe que tous les titres sont actifs. Parmi eux, il y [ Joueur ], [ Stratège en Herbe ] et [ Nuzlocker ] quant à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, ça encore une fois c'était un mystère.

En gribouillant un peu j'ai pu tout remettre à plat ce qui nous donne donc une fiche comme ça

**Lewis**

**Niv 1**

**[JOUEUR][STRATEGE EN HERBE][NUZLOCKER]**

**Badges : Aucun**

**EXP : 0%**

**PV : 50**

**MP : 100**

**FOR : 5**

**VIT : 5**

**AGI : 5**

**INT : 5**

**SAG : 5**

**CHA : 5**

**LUK : 5**

**Point disponibles : 5**

**Argent : 0$**

**Description : Lewis de son vrai nom ****** ****** est quelqu'un de très calme et réfléchi bien que facilement effrayable quand il ne comprends pas une situation, il vise à faire un perfect sur chaque Nuzlocke qu'il fait mais n'a jamais été un Joueur jusqu'à présent.**

Bon là encore, plusieurs informations, comme le fait que mon vrai nom soit brouillé, que j'ai des points disponibles, que je peux monter de niveaux même si je sais pas trop comment encore et que toutes les stats semblent correspondre à quelque chose en particulier.

Est si c'est comme dans tout RPG classique, on a la Force qui doit représenter ma force physique, l'agilité qui doit être en lien avec ma flexibilité et ma vitesse, l'intelligence qui joue sur les sorts qu'on lance et les points de mana pour les lancer et comme je réfléchis, en prime ça doit influer quelque part ma façon de penser aussi peut être la vitesse de réflexion?La Sagesse... Là je vois pas trop la différence avec l'intelligence, sur le papier ça pourrait tout et rien dire, peut être une meilleure compréhension de ce qui m'entoure ou savoir plus de truc à la fois stylé et inutiles ? le CHA je pensais à la chance mais j'ai Luk en dessous, peut être le charisme, ce qui du coup pourrait jouer sur la façon que les gens vont me percevoir? Genre je serais plus écouté, plus de chance de draguer etc? Est-ce que ça a au moins un sens dans un jeu de mettre ce genre de mécanique quand tout n'est que pixel? Et la chance bon ça c'est basique je pense que ça doit être sur le loot que ça va jouer. Ah et j'oubliais le VIT qui doit correspondre à Vitalité, donc plus j'augmente ça, plus mes PV seront importants je suppose.

**Ding! Pour avoir déduit correctement les statistiques de votre personnage, vous gagnez 1 INT 1 SAG 1 LUK.**

Oh, donc on peut gagner des points gratuitement en faisant des actions particulières. Comme là, j'ai apparemment un peu eut de la chance j'ai pas mal réfléchis et j'ai utilisé mes acquis pour faire des conclusions logiques, ce qui fait que j'ai gagné un point en intelligence, sagesse et chance. Bah c'est parfait tout ça, on va garder ses points disponibles parce qu'on sait pas combien on en gagne pas niveau, la norme dans ce jeu et sur quel type de personnage je vais devoir m'orienter, par exemple si c'est un monde avec beaucoup de magie, je vais préférer développer les stats INT et SAG plutôt que le reste et inversement si c'est un jeu plutôt basé sur les exploits physiques, il faudra que j'investisse d'ailleurs comme FOR, AGI, VIT. Idéalement ça serait d'avoir une progression assez uniforme pour rester polyvalent et pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.

**Ding! Pour un plan de croissance bien pensé vous gagnez 1 SAG.**

Ca confirme ce que je pensais, le fait de réfléchir correctement et logiquement monte la Sagesse. Eh bah certains que je connais seraient bloqués à un score négatif. Et mes MP sont montés à 130. Logiquement si les seules stats qui ont changé sont INT et SAG ( et un point en chance mais peu de probabilité que ça change quoi que ce soit ) ça veut dire que, soit INT change solo la valeur, soit c'est SAG solo, soit c'est les deux. Et comme j'ai gagné 30 points dans MP et 3 points en cumulant les deux stats, ça veut dire que pour calculer mes points de mana, c'est une formule basique en mode Intelligence + Sagesse le tout x 10. Ce qui semble ridiculement bas en début de partie mais qui est assez abusé quand on arrive sur un mid/late game. Le personnage est donc peut être conçu pour devenir une sorte de magicien, vu la gueule assez ridicule de mes points de vie.

**Ding! Pour avoir trouvé comment interagissent vos stats entre elles, vous gagnez 1 SAG.**

Et merci bien, boîte de dialogue mystérieuse. Bon, passons à la suite. La page de Statut, c'est fait, passons à présent à l'inventaire.

Là aussi, quand on pense à la commande, une nouvelle boite apparait silencieusement, mais là, elle était plus ou moins vide. Juste une grille avec des cases. Pour savoir comment ça fonctionnait, je me suis amusé à prendre la peluche Salamèche du lit et la poser sur une case. Fasciné, je regardait l'objet disparaît dans ce qui semblait n'être que le vide. La question étant, quelle est la limite de cette fonctionnalité? Taille max, poids max? Quantité max?

Donc j'ai fais ce que je pouvais faire de mieux dans cette situation. Tester avec tous les objets de la pièce. Y compris le lit. Surtout le lit en fait. J'ai réussi à tout rentrer dans l'inventaire. Ce qui veut dire deux chose, la taille n'est pas un soucis pour l'objet vu la taille du lit c'est assez grand quand même et le poid n'a pas changé donc je peux de ce que j'en vois prendre ce que je veux en quantité quasi infini puisque ça ne pèse rien. Rien que ça c'est totalement broken en fait. Vraiment cassé comme mécanique. Mais je vais pas m'en plaindre de ce que j'ai compris je suis dans un jeu assez chaud donc c'est un bon réconfort.

**Ding! Pour avoir testé les limites du système et su tirer parti d'une situation inconnue, vous gagnez 1 LUK et 2 SAG.**

Il me reste une deux ou trois fonctions à voir encore, comme la carte.

La carte est une fonctionnalité de base bloquée à partir du niveau de difficulté Difficile, pour y avoir accès il vous faudra une carte de la région.

Ok, donc pour ne plus me perdre il va falloir que je trouve une carte. Et visiblement je dois le faire à chaque fois que je visite une nouvelle région. Bien noté je vais pas oublier ça. Dernier point que je voulais absolument voir, parce que si ça marche, ça peut être carrément cool, c'est l'option de quêtes.

Et effectivement, à peine en y pensant, une nouvelle boîte s'ouvrit pour me laisser constater que j'avais déjà quelques quêtes en cours.

**QUÊTE PRINCIPALE - Vous avez un rendez-vous avec le Professeur Chen à 11h précise! Chaque tranche de retard de 10 minute réduit vos récompenses de 10%**

**Récompense : Premier pokémon**

**Pokédex**

**Pokéball x 5**

**Pénalité : GameOver**

**Quête cachée - Vous découvrez les fonctionnalités cachées du Système de Jeu.**

**Récompense : ?, 1000 $, 50 EXP**

**Pénalité : Ignorance sur vos capacités, possible mort à l'avenir.**

**QUÊTE LÉGENDAIRE - Capturez un Pokémon légendaire, Devenez maître de la Ligue dans chaque région et échappez-vous de ce Jeu**

**Récompense : ? , ? , ?**

**Pénalité : Mort.**

Oh... Donc j'ai deux quêtes à court terme, une à très long terme, du moins je l'espère et des récompenses croissantes en fonction de ce que je peux faire. Question étant, est-ce que quelqu'un fait les quêtes pour moi ou je les fait tout seul, et dans ce cas, pourquoi s'auto infliger la mort si j'échoue. La première quête, la principale avec une deadline bien précise et je n'avais pas de montre. Genre, nul part. Je ne savais pas du tout si j'avais le temps ou pas, c'était indiqué nul part et j'avais visiblement cassé le réveil en sortant du lit.

Une idée me vint alors en tête.

Temps? Horaire? Horloge?

**Ding! Il est actuellement 11h25**

Oh cool comme ça je serais un minimum pas trop perdu! Fin, c'est clairement pas le moment, puisque si je cours, je peux encore sauver les meubles et n'avoir qu'un tier de mes récompense en moins sur la quête principale! En cavalant les escaliers j'entre-aperçu rapidement quelqu'un qui souhaitait me parler mais voyant l'heure et mon état de panique, elle me laissa passer en souriant l'air amusée. J'entendis vaguement un " il est comme son père " avant de sortir de la maison. C'était exactement comme je l'imaginais, j'avais bel et bien atterri dans Pokémon. J'étais le protagoniste d'un jeu que je connaissais sur le bout des doigts. Et je devais le finir en Nuzlocke d'une manière dont personne n'arrivera jamais à reproduire.

Continuant à courir, je ne pu me retenir de sourire et me dire que si les viewers savaient ce que je vivais actuellement ils auraient un seum incroyable. Si quelqu'un regardais mes lives, bien sûr.

Dans une chambre sombre, un ordinateur tournait silencieusement, son utilisateur regardant intrigué son écran. Sur le chat il n'y avait que 4 ou 5 personnes, curieuses de voir le jeu se dérouler tout seul. Le personnage semblait assez bien codé puisqu'il avait des réactions humaines. Il ne savait pas quel génie était cette personne qui avait conçu ce jeu mais on aurait presque dit une simulation de vie. Alors que le protagoniste courait hors de la maison en direction du Laboratoire du professeur Chen, une fenêtre apparut devant l'écran de jeu que les quelques spectateurs purent voir.

Un sondage.

**" Quel starter pour Lewis ?**

**Feu**

**Eau**

**Plante**

**Electrique**

**Autre "**

Un choix qui allait sûrement influer le gameplay, donc très important. Les viewers se concertent pour essayer de peser le pour et le contre.

Certains étaient pour lui donner le starter plante, qui était le starter le plus safe pour un nuzlocke vu qu'il a l'avantage sur les 2 premières arènes du jeu et d'autres voulaient jouer avec le hasard en sélectionnant " Autre "

La petite guerre dans les commentaires explosa quand pour se départager, chacun invitèrent d'autres gens pour voter, grossissant les rangs pour tel ou tel pokémon. Chacun allant de sa petite préférence. Un compte-à-rebours apparaît sur l'écran. Cela faisait 1 minute que le sondage était lancé et les résultats arrivaient dans 10 secondes. Les quelques 100 personnes devant leur écrans gardaient leur souffle, priant pour que leur choix soit le bon…

**Ding! Vous avez voté pour " Autre " Un pokémon aléatoire sera donné à Lewis. Merci de votre participation.**

Le jeune homme dans sa chambre sombre eut un léger sourire en coin. Pour le moment ce stream était amusant, peut être qu'il en parlerait autour de lui plus tard si ça continue comme ça. Il pouvait voir les viewers qui étaient arrivé pour le vote partir petit à petit mais une grosse majorité restaient là, pour voir quel pokémon allait pouvoir récolter Lewis le héros de cette aventure si particulière qu'ils observaient.

* * *

ET LA SUITE ARRIVE TOUT DE SUITE Puisque j'ai 4 chapitres d'écrit j'ai très envie d'avoir vos avis sur cette reprise un peu hasardeuse, n'hésitez pas à poster des Reviews pour me faire part de vos avis et de même sur le Discord je vais probablement créer un Chan fait pour cette fanfiction qu'on puisse échanger dessus pour les intéressés.


	2. CHAPITRE 2 - LE RIVAL

CHAPITRE 2 - LE RIVAL

J'étais sur ma route pour le laboratoire du professeur Chen, courant à toute vitesse quand je me rendis compte d'un petit détail. Le bourg-Palette est beaucoup plus grand que je ne le pensais! Normalement il y a quoi, 2 maison et le labo, c'est couvert en 5 minute en marchant? Là non, ça faisait déjà une bonne minute que je courais, j'étais déjà à bout de souffle et le laboratoire me semblait toujours aussi loin, je voyais son moulin se rapprocher lentement.

Poussant mes limites physiques, je continuais à courir, heureusement il y avait une légère pente descendante ce qui me facilitait largement la tâche, qui m'achevait petit à petit. Il était grand temps que je me remette au sport, surtout si je devais parcourir une région qui visiblement était bien plus large que je ne l'imaginais.

En regardant l'heure, il était 11 h 30 pile quand j'arrivais enfin devant le laboratoire du professeur Chen. Bon une demi heure de retard soit 30% de récompense en moins. Qu'est-ce que je vais pas avoir? Ca m'apprendra à pas être ponctuel en tout cas. J'entrais donc dans le bâtiment. Une fois rentré le souffle court, je me posais pour observer tout ce qui m'entourait. Des assistants se baladaient dans le laboratoire, il y en avait bien plus que simplement deux ou trois, beaucoup de livres, papiers et autres appareils cryptiques qui ne me disaient rien.

**Ding! Vous avez repousser vos limites vous gagnez 1 VIT et 1 AGI.**

Sans trop m'attarder je demandais à un des assistant si le professeur Chen était encore là. L'homme qui se présenta comme s'appelant Howard, m'indique une porte menant vers une pièce plus sombre. En entrant je pu voir deux choses. Premièrement le professeur Chen était là en compagnie d'un gosse de 10 ans environ, tout souriant un Salamèche dans les bras. Comment ses fringues ne prennent pas feu était un mystère mais passons. Donc ça veut dire que de base mon choix était assez restreint puisque je n'avais pas la possibilité de prendre le starter feu. En soit je m'en foutais puisque je voulais un Bulbizarre. Et la deuxième chose qui m'agresse presque était la boîte de dialogue qui s'ouvrit quand je fut à l'intérieur.

Ding! Votre communauté a voté, votre premier pokémon a été choisi d'avance, veuillez continuer l'aventure ainsi. Voulez vous plus de détails concernant le vote?

Ah. Donc même là je n'avais pas le choix. Pourquoi j'avais décidé de choisir le système de vote déjà? Parce que ça voulait dire que mon destin était littéralement dans les mains de deux ou trois clampins qui se sont perdu sur la plateforme de stream. Bah j'étais pas dans la merde moi…

Un peu résigné, j'acceptais d'avoir plus d'informations sur le nombre de personnes qui avaient voté, le pourcentage qui m'avait fait chuter dans le côté aléatoire de la force et là, je senti ma mâchoire se décrocher. Comment ça il y avait plus d'une centaine de votants? C'était un bug? Tu vas pas réussir à me faire gober qu'il y a une centaine de personne qui sont actuellement en train de mater ce que je fais. Impossible.

Je ne savais pas trop comment traiter cette information, d'un côté mon rêve de notoriété semblait se rapprocher mais d'un autre... C'était un délire extrêmement voyeuriste et c'était même dangereux parce que je sais pas qui est l'abruti qui avait décidé que la Sagesse de la foule était une bonne solution mais ce con n'avait clairement pas internet à l'époque. Internet est peuplé de troll et de partisan du " qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire pour que ça soit plus drôle "quitte à bousiller le projet sur lequel ils sont. Bref les gens sur internet s'ennuient terriblement.

Soufflant un peu, exaspéré, je me motivait et me dirigeais vers le Professeur Chen qui semblait m'attendre.

" Ah Lewis! Quel plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous! Un peu en retard je te le concède et malheureusement je n'ai pas tout ce que je souhaitais t'offrir pour ton aventure. Les starters que j'avais prévu sont tous parti assez rapidement mais pas d'inquiétude, j'en ai un tout nouveau qui vient d'arriver au ranch, un dresseur me l'a confié il y a peu de temps en me disant d'en prendre bien soin et je ne voyais personne d'autre que toi pour t'occuper de ce pokémon si... Particulier. Pour ne pas dire unique, puisqu'il a longtemps été considéré comme une légende, je te laisse découvrir ton nouveau et premier compagnon par toi même, la pokéball est juste sur la table. " me dit le vieil homme, tout souriant et légèrement surexcité.

Sentiment que je partageais puisqu'il n'y avait que deux pokémons qui n'étaient pas des légendaires mais considérés comme des légendes à Kanto. Arcanin et la famille de Minidraco. Et que je sache, le professeur n'offrait qu'un pokémon au premier stade de sa vie pour qu'il se fasse un gros lien de confiance avec son partenaire. Donc il ne restait plus qu'un…

**Ding! Le mode aléatoire a sélectionné le Pokémon Minidraco pour devenir votre partenaire, vous gagnez 3 de LUK.**

Yes! Je suis tellement content de ne pas avoir à me taper un début d'aventure avec un Rattata, bien que je n'ai rien contre le Pokémon en soit, il en va littéralement de ma survie que je ne me fasse pas tuer sur une route par une horde de pokémon sauvage.

Ma main se posa sur la Pokéball et en l'espace d'une seconde une lumière blanche aveugle toutes les personnes présentes dans le laboratoire. Quand le phénomène fut terminé, un Minidraco était enroulé de manière ultra cosy au niveau de mon cou, comme une écharpe. Ok alors c'est mignon mais c'est 0 pratique parce que ça fait une écharpe de plus de 3 kilos et pas que j'ai envie de me plaindre encore une fois mais ça va vite me saouler.

"Dra?" fit la petite créature en me regardant avec ses petits yeux brillant d'espoir. Ok. C'était littéralement impossible d'en vouloir à cette bestiole. Beaucoup trop adorable pour ça. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fixait comme ça?

**Ding! Voulez-vous renommer Minidraco?**

Ooh c'était pour ça... Bon soyons malin et sortons une bonne référence culturelle pour changer des " Bite " ou autre " Caca " ou " Connard " qu'on voit un peu partout sur d'autres aventures. Il est assez chétif mais grandira pour devenir un puissant dragon.

" Hum, professeur vous savez si c'est un mâle ou une femelle? " demandais-je, histoire d'être certain de pas faire une bourde sur le prénom, ça serait dommage.

" Il s'agit d'un spécimen mâle un très beau Minidraco! " me répondit-il assez rapidement il devait s'attendre à la question.

Un dragon ressemblant à un serpent et maître des tempêtes... Bon Jörmungand c'était trop chiant donc on va partir du côté mythologie grecque en choisissant…

" Ok, je vais t'appeler Zephyr. Ça te plait?" dis-je alors en parlant directement à mon premier pokémon qui semblait ravi de ma décision.

**Ding! Voulez-vous renommer votre Minidraco Zephyr?**

Je confirme ma décision mentalement pour ne pas avoir l'air chelou face au professeur et attendis patiemment la suite.

" A la base, je souhaitais aussi t'offrir un objet bien particulier qui m'aide énormément lors de mes recherches, mais malheureusement il me manque quelques pièces que j'ai commandé, elles devraient être arrivées à Jadielle au point relais du supermarché, est-ce que tu veux bien me les chercher s'il te plait? Pour compenser je t'offre ces 5 pokéballs qui te seront très utiles lors de ta route pour y arriver."

Ah donc je n'aurais pas le Pokédex directement. Bon c'est pas si mal, le plus important étant quand même les Pokéball pour au moins capturer un pokémon directement dans les premières routes.

**Ding! Quête accomplie!**

**Récompense : Votre premier pokémon, 5 pokéballs.**

" Pas de soucis Professeur, il y a autre chose?" dis-je en commençant à me tourner vers la sortie, normalement il n'avait rien d'autre à me dire.

" Pas vraiment mais si tu veux me faire plaisir, passe voir mon petit fils, il est passé plus tôt dans la matinée et commence lui aussi son parcours de dresseurs, il doit être à la maison avec sa sœur, n'hésite pas à aller le voir après tout, vous êtes bons amis je dirais peut-être même des rivaux ahah c'est tellement bon d'être jeunes. Roulez jeunesse oust!" Déclara-t-il avant de me faire signe de partir avec ses mains.

**Ding! Nouvelle quête principale :Rival**

**Affrontez votre rival et remportez la victoire!**

**Récompense : 100$, carte, Amitié+ avec votre partenaire**

**Pénalité : Votre partenaire vous trouvera nul et fuira pendant votre voyage.**

Je restais un moment interdit face à la pénalité de la quête. Comment ça il allait fuir? C'est une blague? Genre mon pokémon allait se barrer parce que j'étais un dresseur trop nul pour gagner mon premier combat? Tu parle d'un partenaire c'est une michto, oui!

Soupirant un grand coup je me retrouvais à l'extérieur du Laboratoire en compagnie de Zephyr, toujours en dehors de sa Pokéball qui d'ailleurs semblait totalement morte. Super il a un syndrome du Pikachu et veut pas aller dans sa Pokéball. On va s'en accommoder comme on dit et pas pinailler sur les détails. Normalement dans le jeu, il n'y avait que 2 maisons, mais là, c'était un vrai village et je ne savais pas du tout laquelle était la bonne. J'allais quand même pas rentrer dans toutes les maisons une par une et donc entrer par effraction dans absolument chacune d'entre elles pour affronter un gosse qui y connait rien en stratégie pokémon.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décide de parler avec un passant pour lui demander mon chemin. Ce dernier m'a alors regardé comme si j'étais un attardé mental en lui rappelant que les Chen étaient mes voisins...Oui bah oui c'est logique. Je suis effectivement un abruti. Zephyr et moi remontèrent toute la petite pente en direction de chez moi et effectivement, sur le chemin je pu constater qu'il y avait un panneau pour signaler la résidence des Chen... Juste à côté de chez moi. A oui quand même! Tu m'étonne que l'autre m'ai pris pour un débile. Par contre, 'j'étais en nage, porter Zephyr en montée et garder le rythme pour pas avoir l'air d'un looser c'était claquant.

**Ding! Vous avez gagné 2 VIT et 2 FOR.**

Ah, c'est assez pratique ça. en regardant rapidement mes Stats je pouvais voir qu'effectivement les PV étaient monté à 80 preuve que j'avais bien mes 8 de VIT comme calculé après cet ajout totalement gratuit. J'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Après avoir repris mon souffle je toquais à la porte. On reste poli quand même on est pas des sauvages à rentrer en random. Une voix féminine répondit à l'action, ouvrant la porte assez rapidement laissant voir une beauté sans pareil. Brune, les yeux verts des formes pas forcément impressionnante mais un corps qui semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus ferme, athlétique j'avais face à moi la sœur de mon rival et mon dieu qu'elle était bonne. Belle. Bonne? Bon on va pas jouer sur les mots et les termes techniques, j'avais face à moi la raison de mon rougissement.

" Oh Lewis! Tu tombe bien, Blue vient d'arriver aussi il est parti chercher son Pokémon chez pépé!" me dit-elle en me faisant entrer. L'intérieur était assez classique, très sobre pour la famille la plus côté du village, il n'y avait pour ainsi dire peu ou pas de déco de luxe rien qui différencie cette maison de la sienne. Je me demande alors comment Regis dans l'animé pouvait faire autant " gosse de riche".

Je me fis interrompre de mes pensées par un gosse qui devait pas avoir plus de 13 ans qui avançait vers moi l'air déterminé, un léger sourire en coin.

"Bah alors Looser on s'est pas réveillé? Sympa ton écharpe tu compte quand même pas te battre avec ce genre de truc dans les arènes, si? Tu va salir le nom du Bourg Palette et celui de Pépé si tu fais ça! Je vais te montrer ce que c'est un vrai pokémon!" fit-il dans le simple but de me provoquer. Bon personnellement ça ne fonctionnait pas trop, j'ai passé l'âge de me faire incendier par des merdeux de 13 ans qui pensaient absolument tout savoir. En revanche, Zephyr semblait un peu plus tendu comme je pouvais le sentir à l'étreinte un peu insistante sur mon cou. Craignant qu'il ne se rompe, je calme mon Pokémon en posant ma main dessus. Il se détendit et l'air passa à nouveau normalement. Ouf.

C'était donc pour ça que Zephyr se serait barré si je perdais; parce qu'il avait été taunt et que je n'avais pas su lui rendre justice? C'était un peu gamin quand même comme raison mais pourquoi pas?

" Ok ok Blue, si tu veux, on fait ça en extérieur? Je doute que le professeur Chen ou ta sœur souhaiteraient avoir à tout ranger une fois le combat fini et ça m'étonnerait que tu t'en occupe." répondis-je, pointant la porte d'entrée.

Cette remarque stoppa net mon rival sur sa lancée, il eut au moins la décence de rougir un peu des joues constatant qu'il s'était peut-être un peu trop chauffé sur le coup. Sans un mot, il se dirigea, la tête haute, vers l'extérieur pour m'attendre.

Ce combat n'allait pas trop durer, c'était deux pokémons niveau 5 et j'avais un Minidraco donc niveau stats de base, j'étais largement avantagé. Le soucis, c'était les attaques. Il n'a à ce niveau que 3 attaques : Ligotage, Groz'Yeux et Cage-Eclair. J'avais plus ou moins une idée de l'enchaînement propice pour maximiser l'effet de chaque attaque, mais le soucis, c'était la variable qu'il s'agissait pas là d'un combat en tour par tour et qu'on était réellement dans le feu de l'action. Est-ce que j'allais réussir à me concentrer et former une stratégie efficace?

Blue se mit face à moi, à une bonne distance, dans la rue, sa soeur faisant office d'arbitre temporaire pour l'affrontement.

" Ce match amical mettra en face à face Lewis et Blue du Bourg-Palette, messieurs, sortez vos Pokémons." déclara-t-elle d'un air pompeux. Mais elle ne trompait personne, elle était plus que excitée à l'idée d'assister au premier combat pokémon de son frère.

Zephyr se déplia et s'impose de toute sa hauteur en face de moi, me dépassant de quelques centimètres. C'est vrai que mine de rien, le bougre faisait 1m80. Du côté de Blue, ce dernier sorti sa pokéball et après un rapide rayon rouge je pu enfin découvrir son Pokémon. Un Carapuce. Bon ça va, il y avait pire et j'ai l'avantage des types puisque bon les dragons ne sont touchés qu'à moitié par les attaques eau et ça sera avantageux par la suite de l'aventure.

**Ding! Pour une situation qui tourne en votre faveur dès le départ vous gagnez 1 LUK.**

Effectivement, j'avais pas mal de chance là. Bon Carapuce, c'est pas une mobilité de malade, surtout dans les premiers niveaux mais ça peut avoir une défense problématique. Le mieux serait de l'affaiblir à ce niveau là avant de se mettre à l'attaque.

" A vos marques! Prêts? Combat!" annonça la sœur de Blue en levant les bras.

Instantanément, ma concentration se fit et mon premier ordre fut lancé avant même que Blue ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

" Zephyr, utilise Groz'Yeux sur le Carapuce et Ligotage sur le lampadaire pour esquiver rapidement!"

Zephyr ne se posa même pas de question et fit exactement ce que je lui dit, se trouvant en hauteur et donc totalement inaccessible pour le pauvre petit starter eau. Il ne fallait pas oublier que même si Zephyr n'avait pas beaucoup d'attaques, son Carapuce non plus. Et ça, c'était un avantage que je pouvais totalement exploiter. Sans vraiment attendre la suite et voyant le Carapuce dans sa Charge en ma direction, je m'écarte de son chemin tout en demandant à Zephyr de refaire la même action, en direction d'un autre lampadaire non loin. S'il ne pouvait pas le toucher, il ne risquait rien. La strat était un peu crevarde mais tant que ça marchait, qui allait se plaindre?

Blue visiblement, puisqu'il commençait à être de plus en plus frustré de voir son Pokémon se faire mener en bateau sans qu'il n'arrive à trouver de contre mesure.

"Mais arrête avec ça, c'est une écharpe ou un singe ton Pokémon?!" s'exclama-t-il en rappelant son Pokémon proche de lui.

Souriant un peu, je faisais les comptes dans ma tête, Zephyr avait lancé plus ou moins une dizaine de Groz'Yeux, c'était donc totalement inutile de continuer à faire ça. Il était temps de passer à la phase deux. Et l'énervement de Blue était tombé à pique.

" Très bien, comme tu le sens. Zephyr, revient et prépare toi."

Blue reprit son sourire orgueilleux, pensant avoir de nouveau un terrain d'égalité puisque son Carapuce n'avait pas subit de réel dégâts jusqu'à présent et semblait plus agressif que mon " écharpe ". Il lui ordonna donc un Charge, droit en direction de mon Pokémon. J'attendais. Encore un peu.

Alors que le Carapuce n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètres de Zephyr, je lançais rapidement mes directives.

" Zephyr! Ligotage et directement après, Cage-Eclair! "

Pourquoi dans cet ordre? Simple, Cage éclair peut louper. Et ligotage bien qu'il ne fasse pas beaucoup de dégât, est plus précis. Et le soucis des dégâts avait déjà été arrangé avec les Groz'Yeux précédents.

Le résultat de cette contre-attaquer n'était autre qu'un flash lumineux qui aveugle tout le monde. Quand on pu revoir la scène, le résultat du combat était évident. Zephyr se trouvait toujours collé au Carapuce, en train de le serrer, ce dernier au bord de la suffocation.

Je rappelle immédiatement mon Pokémon et Blue en fit de même.

"Pas croyable, j'ai pas pris le bon pokémon. Je suppose que tu t'es bien débrouillé avec ton écharpe. Mais le coup des lampadaires ne marchera pas tout le temps Looser, ciao!"

Et il parti en direction de sa chambre à l'intérieur sans rien dire de plus.

**Ding! Quête accomplie!**

**Récompense : Carte, 100$, Votre pokémon vous fait confiance**

Sans trop tarder, je remercie la Soeur de Blue et je me dirigeais vers la sortie du village. Sur la route pendant que je marchais je me suis quand même demandé pourquoi et comment j'ai pu penser à ce genre de stratégie comme si c'était naturel pour moi de combattre alors que... Bah c'était mon premier combat en temps réel avec un Pokémon. On était très loin du tour par tour des jeux plus classiques. Ne sachant pas trop je ne pouvais qu'émettre des hypothèses, comme l'action peut être d'un titre comme Stratège en Herbe ou encore mon niveau de Sagesse et Intelligence assez haut pour réfléchir rapidement? Sans oublier l'effet de Joueur qui me permettait apparemment d'être concentré et de rester calme dans les situations de crise.

C'était toujours autant fumé à mon sens comme effet mais là encore, ça m'avait pas mal aidé donc j'allais pas m'en plaindre.

**Ding! Pour avoir compris une partie de vos capacité avant la fin de la quête cachée avec les effets de vos titres, vous gagnez 1 INT.**

Merci bien, ça confirme ce que je pensais, c'est bien en parti à cause de mon titre. Ce qui veut dire que j'avais 3 effets cachés puisqu'il n'y avait pas de description pour les titres. Soupirant face à l'impasse, je fis enfin ce que je ne pouvais pas faire plus tôt dans la journée, ouvrir le menu carte.

Dès que je pensais au mot, ma vision se brouilla et je me retrouvais face à un gigantesque globe représentant le monde. La vache! Le zoom est violent! Tu es en train de me dire que je suis dans cette TOUUUTE petite région et que y'a moyen de visiter tout ça?

**DING! QUÊTE LÉGENDAIRE DÉCOUVERTE : Explorateur**

**Le monde est votre terrain de jeu! Littéralement.**

**Explorez toutes les régions de ce monde pour obtenir un fabuleux prix!**

**Récompense : ? , ? , 1 000 000 EXP , ?**

**Pénalité : Mort.**

Attends quoi? Je viens d'activer une quête légendaire comme ça? Genre au hasard total? Ou alors c'est parce que je me suis émerveillé devant une vieille carte? Et puis, c'était pas super pratique en vrai, je voyais pas la route, ni ce que je faisais, rien, pas moyen de l'avoir en mode mini carte sur un côté de ma vision ? A peine le temps de penser à ça que la carte s'est alors mis à se réduire pour s'incruster, presque invisible, dans mon champ de vision. Ca c'est déjà plus pratique. Merci bien le Jeu.

**Ding! Quête accomplie : Fonction cachées**

**Vous avez découvert les fonctionnalités principales du Système, félicitation!**

**Récompense : Skill " Analyse ", 1 000 $ , 50 EXP**

**Ding! Niveau supérieur!**

Wow! Trop d'information d'un coup! Donc, ans l'ordre, j'ai une nouvelle quête légendaire, j'ai fini la quête cachée et j'ai obtenu un nouveau skill et un niveau! l'argent c'est bien mais pas forcement vital. On va voir tout de suite tout ça.

"Statut"

**Lewis**

**Niv 2**

**Joueur, Stratège en Herbe, Nuzlocker**

**Badges : Aucun**

**EXP : 0%**

**PV : 90**

**MP : 220**

**FOR : 8**

**VIT : 9**

**AGI : 7**

**INT : 14**

**SAG : 16**

**CHA : 7**

**LUK : 11**

**Points disponibles : 10**

**Argent 1 100$**

**Description : Lewis de son vrai nom ****** ****** est quelqu'un de très calme et réfléchi bien que facilement effrayable quand il ne comprends pas une situation, il vise à faire un perfect sur chaque Nuzlocke qu'il fait mais n'a jamais été un Joueur jusqu'à présent.**

Trop bon ça, je gagne naturellement 1 point dans chaque Stat par niveau sauf en INT et SAG qui semblent être une exception où j'ai gagné 5 points dans chaque catégorie. Ce qui me semble assez important.

Aussi je gagne 5 points à distribuer par niveau, ce qui veut dire que si je n'y touche pas, c'est assez conséquent mais pas assez pour commencer à faire le fou avec, ça reste assez rare. Pour le moment je vais les économiser et attendre de voir si les points gagnés par les efforts et autres actions sont faciles à obtenir ou pas. Logiquement plus tu fait travailler un muscle et moins il se développe puisqu'il est habitué et il lui faut donc plus d'effort pour améliorer tout ça. Ca doit suivre la même logique un peu douteuse.

**Ding! Par votre esprit d'analyse et de déduction, vous avez pris une bonne décision, vous gagnez 1 INT et 2 SAG.**

Ce qui montre donc mon total de MP a 330 et mes deux stats principales proche de la vingtaine. Vraiment pas mal pour une simple première journée et un niveau grimpé un peu de manière aléatoire. Mais si je veux maximiser les stats, il faudrait que je m'entraine avant de gagner des niveaux parce qu'avoir beaucoup de MP, de sagesse et d'intelligence, c'est pratique, mais comme avec le Carapuce qui m'a foncé dessus avant, si je me retrouve dans une situation où je suis dans la mouise et solo pour en sortir, j'ai plutôt intérêt à avoir de l'agilité à fond et un minimum de force. Concernant la vitalité il en faut un minimum aussi et pour les deux stats restantes, que ce soit la chance ou le charisme... Bah je vois pas trop ce que je vais pouvoir faire avec ça.

Mais là encore, c'étaient de simple suppositions, puisque je ne savais pas encore exactement à quoi quelle stat correspondait et comment les influer. Avec des objets? De l'entraînement? Comment on entraîne son charisme? Bref sans trop me prendre la tête, je décidais de passer à la suite avec ma nouvelle compétence, Analyse.

**Analyse niv 1**

**Coût MP : Aucun**

**Permet d'obtenir des informations sur la cible de l'Analyse. Plus le niveau est important, plus vous aurez d'informations.**

La description était assez courte mais si ce que j'avais compris était vrai alors c'était probablement le MEILLEUR premier sort que je pouvais avoir. L'information, c'est le pouvoir. Et avoir un moyen gratuit d'obtenir des informations sur tout et n'importe quoi, pour quelqu'un qui est totalement paumé, c'est une véritable El Dorado. Vraiment! Sans plus tarder je me mis à le tester sur mon Pokémon, toujours autour de mon cou.

**Zephyr**

**Niv 6**

**Titre : Partenaire**

**EXP : 15%**

**PV : 450**

**MP : 1000**

**FOR : 64**

**VIT : 45**

**AGI : 50**

**INT : 50**

**SAG : 50**

**CHA : 34**

**LUK : 25**

**Attaques :**

**Ligotage**

**Groz'Yeux**

**Cage-Eclair**

**Danse Draco **

**Description : Zephyr est le premier Pokémon de Lewis, qu'il a reçu lors du début de son aventure auprès du professeur Chen, il est née de l'union d'un Dracolosse et d'un Léviator, tous deux possédés par ? . Il n'a rien connu de ses parents biologiques puisqu'il a éclos dans le Laboratoire du Professeur Chen.**

Attends une seconde... C'est quoi ces stats?! c'est absolument insane! c'est parce que c'est un Pokémon Dragon ou tous les pokémons ont ce genre de stats? Ca veut dire que mes stats sont nulles en fait! Je suis le fond du panier, juste à côté des déchets et autres Magicarpes!

En dehors de ça, il a l'attaque Danse Draco ce qui est probablement le résultat de son pédigrée, en tant que Minidraco né d'un Léviator et d'un Dracolosse. En soit, rien de choquant même si là encore, pas mal de chance de mon côté pour avoir eut un pokémon aussi incroyable. Tu m'étonne qu'il puisse avoir envie de se barrer si je suis pas à la hauteur.

En revanche, je constate que le nom de son premier dresseur est un mystère. Pourquoi? Parce que je ne connais pas encore l'information?

**Ding! Du aux statistiques de votre premier Pokémon, vous obtenez 3 LUK.**

Wow! Sacré boost quand même! Donc même le Jeu m'indique implicitement que ce pokémon est relativement puissant pour son Niveau et que j'ai effectivement la chance d'avoir un Pokémon avec EggMove assez stylé. Reste à déterminer comme l'utiliser correctement en combat parce que je me vois mal lui demander de claquer une danse en plein combat.

J'en profitais également pour Analyser tout ce que je pouvais, même les pavés de la route, à tel point qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minute, le skill gagna un niveau.

**Analyse Niv2**

**Coût MP : Aucun**

**Permet d'obtenir des informations sur la cible de l'Analyse. Plus le niveau est important, plus vous aurez d'informations.**

Bon en tout cas de ce côté rien n'a changé. Je suppose que je verrais plus tard les conséquences de ces montées de niveaux. Prenant une grande respiration étant donné que j'avais éclairci beaucoup de points sur le Jeu, je me mis enfin en route en direction de la Route 1.

Sur l'écran, le stream avançait doucement mais sûrement. Les gens découvraient et s'installaient petit à petit devant ce spectacle improbable. Une romHack Pokémon d'un réalisme sans faille, des graphismes proche du réel, un protagoniste qui semblait réfléchir et agir de son propre chef, des combats en temps réels et une histoire influencée par certains choix de la communauté en direct. Le tout en Nuzlocke! Le titre du live était évocateur et beaucoup avaient été attiré par ce dernier. En effet, plus de 500 personnes suivaient le live intitulé " _LE JEU [NUZLOCKE] _ " Bien que personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il se passait, peut-être une sorte de simulation, l'idée d'un tel scénario et le codage impeccable des interactions du héros avec les autres personnages étaient bluffante de réalisme. C'était ce qui avait fait le charme du stream, pas de présentateur, juste un jeu que tout le monde avait entre leurs mains grâce aux sondages et une situation inédite.

Ce phénomène n'était pas passé inaperçu de la part de divers Journaliste web et autres Youtubeurs qui, en quête de sujet croustillant, étaient tombé sur ce live qui commençait à prendre de l'ampleur.

Marc faisait parti de la première catégorie de curieux, il était en train de préparer un article et été actuellement en train de récolter des informations sur ce qu'il voyait de la chaîne. Les rediffusions montraient un joueur solitaire, sans aucun chat, jouant encore et encore aux jeux Pokémons en Nuzlocke, la trentaine, à longueur de journée. Rien d'exceptionnel en soit. Mais le stream d'aujourd'hui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il faisait habituellement, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait prit le contrôle de cette chaîne pour montrer sa création au monde entier.

Ça ou alors le streamer avait caché depuis longtemps ce projet faramineux et avait décidé de le montrer une fois complet. Ces deux théories restaient les plus logiques mais sur le chat certains partaient déjà dans tous les sens, impliquant les gouvernements, les aliens et divers autres organismes mystiques qui contrôlerait le streamer pour afficher quelque chose que nous ne percevons pas forcément. Certains déclarent sans gêne que le streamer était probablement un employé de chez GameFreaks qui montrait le fameux projet tant attendu de Pokémon RPG, celui qu'on attendait depuis des années et qui n'est toujours pas annoncé.

Marc était sceptique et préférait rester sur du factuel, ce qui était d'ailleurs assez rare dans la profession, puisque les titres racoleurs faisaient légion. En même temps la concurrence est rude sur Internet.

Un détail ne lui échappa pas, la transition s'était faite hors ligne, suite à une coupure de son live et personne n'était visiblement présent à ce moment pour voir comment tout avait commencé.

Son article n'était pas très long, un résumé de la situation, qui tenait la chaîne officiellement et ce qu'il observait en temps réel jusqu'à la publication de l'article. Un schéma simple mais efficace. Le but, rassembler la communauté pour comprendre ensemble ce nouveau mystère d'internet.

En posant son regard sur le chat un instant il pu voir quelque chose qu'il redoutait. Un Youtubeur connu était présent et les quelques 500 personnes furent rapidement multiplié par 2, le stream se propulsant avec plus de 1 000 viewers en tête des streams pokémons. Son article devait sortir vite sous peine de devenir obsolète. Il attendait la confirmation de son patron, mais ne pourrait peut être pas rivaliser face à la force de frappe impressionnante de ce genre de Youtubeur, très réactifs. Ce gros poisson était, sous couvert d'humour, en train de réunir des informations à coup de " _ahah c'est quoi ça, un film ? Un projet secret? Quelqu'un est au courant d'un truc où quoi?_ " bien sûr, Marc savait déjà que c'était inutile, personne n'était là au début et donc personne n'en savait vraiment plus qu'une autre.

Marc attendait son éditeur, avec impatience et peut être que son article sortira même aujourd'hui. Avec beaucoup de chance.

Dans un autre endroit, sombre, une chambre très calme et épurée, un individu observait la fourmilière qui s'était crée sur le chat de ce streamer qu'il avait découvert lors du premier sondage. Les choses prennent une tournure intéressante. Très intéressante. Souriant légèrement, il composa un numéro sur son téléphone dernière génération.

" Allo. Je veux faire passer une information de toute urgence sur votre chaîne. Qui suis-je? Demandez à votre boss qui peut vous appeler à cette heure en vous ordonnant de faire une dépêche comme ça, je pense qu'il saura. Je la veux pour ce soir au Journal de 20H."


	3. CHAPITRE 3 - LA ROUTE 1

CHAPITRE 3 - ROUTE 1

Je me mis donc en marche en direction de la route 1. Ma première aventure dans la nature sauvage du monde des Pokémons. Si je devais être tout à fait honnête, j'étais assez angoissé à l'idée de tomber sur un pokémon sauvage. Parce qu'il sera forcément dans une optique de défendre son territoire et si je rentre dedans, je serais donc une menace et ça va partir en cacahuète. Bref, il faudra être prudent, parce que j'avais visiblement les stats d'un œuf pokémon. Et encore, j'étais pas certain de gagner ce combat de stats.

Mes premiers pas dans les hautes herbes! Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me lançais dans cette route qui n'était pas la plus longue de la région, tout juste une mise en bouge normalement. Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à voir Jadielle. Ce qui voulait dire que j'étais vraiment pas dans la merde. Tu m'étonnes que le vieux voulait que j'aille lui chercher ses pièces pour le pokédex!

Zephyr autour de mon cou se reposait paisiblement, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit autre que le fait qu'il venait de gagner son premier combat. Il était très heureux et ça se ressentait à cause de ses yeux fermés et son expression d'intense satisfaction. Au moins un sur deux qui se sentait bien dans cette situation j'ai envie de dire.

Personnellement, j'étais sur mes gardes, Analysant tout ce que je pouvais avec mon skill, dans l'espoir de tomber sur un pokémon et d'être prévenu s'il y avait un changement de situation furtive.

**Ding! Votre prévoyance vous a fait gagner 1 SAG.**

Ce qui me donnait donc 19 points de Sagesse. Bientôt 20 ce qui ressemblerait presque à une stat normale pour un bébé Pokémon? J'en savais rien en fait, je n'avais Analysé que Zephyr et même lui semblait exceptionnel même pour un Minidraco. C'était aussi une des raison de mon comportement, il y avait dans cette route les spécimens les plus FAIBLES de la région, des rattata. Et en parlant du tout, j'en ai capté un que je m'empresserais d'Analyser en vitesse.

**RATTATA**

**Niv 4**

**Titre : Aucun**

**EXP : 54%**

**PV : 250**

**MP : 150**

**FOR : 50**

**VIT : 25**

**AGI : 61**

**INT : 8**

**SAG : 7**

**CHA : 4**

**LUK : 3**

**Attaques :**

**Charge**

**Mimi-Queue**

**Vive-Attaque**

**Description : Ce Ratatta sauvage n'est pas l'ami de votre enfant. Attention à sa morsure et sa force insoupçonné.**

Bon deux choses l'une. J'étais vraiment en dessous au niveau des stats si même un Ratatta me mettais ma misère sur 90% des stats. Et deuxièmement. Il était STUPIDE. Genre sérieusement attardé, même moi j'avais plus de Sagesse et d'Intelligence. Alors est-ce que c'est valorisant de savoir qu'on est moins con qu'un rat, non, mais c'était un début. Par contre, il est sacrément agile, peut être est-ce que c'est lié à sa petite taille? Ou le fait qu'il court partout comme un dératé. Ahah dératé pour un rat. J'avais vraiment un sens de l'humour incroyable.

**Ding! Le Système hésite à mettre en place le système de pénalité statistique pour ce trait d'esprit ne mettant pas en valeur votre intellect.**

Ah. Bon bah j'ai toujours était un humoriste incompris de toute façon. Le Rattata ne semblait pas affecté par mon trait d'humour magistral mais néanmoins nous capta assez rapidement avant de courir vers nous. Il avait sûrement très faim pour agir de la sorte. Personne n'était assez c... Oh c'est vrai qu'il est presque en négatif pour l'intelligence et la sagesse donc c'était possible qu'il soit juste totalement con. Toujours est-il que Zephyr l'avait vu et semblait plus que chaud pour s'occuper de lui. Il se détacha de mon cou, sa nouvelle place préférée et se posta devant moi.

" Zephyr j'ai envie de tester Danse Draco, tu peux me faire une démonstration rapide?" lui demandais-je rapidement, le temps que le rat arrive, dans le pire du pire je pourrais surement me débrouiller pour gagner le combat sauvage.

Zephyr s'exécuta, montrant l'attaque. Ce n'était pas vraiment une danse mais plus un espèce de Kata Martial, il se contorsionne dans une position bien particulière restant statique. Il se mit alors à émettre une espèce de lumière douce et grisée, ce qui flottait quelque peu sa silhouette. C'était un peu comme si mon Pokémon venait de rester en mode Ultra Instinct si je devais faire une comparaison. Ce n'était pas aussi long que je ne le pensais. J'allais pouvoir clairement l'exploiter à l'avenir. L'espèce d'Aura s'est alors atténué jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

Silencieusement je relançais une Analyse sur mon Pokémon, pour voir s'il y avait des changements dans ses statistiques.

**Zephyr**

**Niv 6**

**Titre : Partenaire**

**EXP : 15%**

**PV : 450**

**MP : 1000**

**FOR : 64 ( +20 )**

**VIT : 45**

**AGI : 50 ( +20 )**

**INT : 50**

**SAG : 50**

**CHA : 34 ( +10 )**

**LUK : 25**

**Attaques :**

**Ligotage**

**Groz'Yeux**

**Cage-Eclair**

**Danse Draco**

**Description : Zephyr est le premier Pokémon de Lewis, qu'il a reçu lors du début de son aventure auprès du professeur Chen, il est né de l'union d'un Dracolosse et d'un Léviator, tous deux possédés par ? . Il n'a rien connu de ses parents biologiques puisqu'il a éclos dans le Laboratoire du Professeur Chen.**

Effectivement, Zephyr avait bien son attaque et sa vitesse boost comme prévu mais aussi sa stat de charisme? Parce qu'il brille? C'est un peu cheap comme raison mais j'ai pas mieux pour le moment.

"Zephyr, esquive son attaque et lance une Cage-Eclair!" ordonnais-je. Je savais que je n'aurais pas d'autre possibilité de capturer une autre pokémon avant les autres routes mais j'étais un peu dégoûté de voir que le Pokémon choisi serait un Rattata. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire la fine bouche pour l'instant. Tout était bon à prendre.

Zephyr se tordit pour esquiver l'attaque et le Rattata passa à côté de lui s'écrasant droit contre un arbre non loin. Aouch ça devait faire mal.

**Rattata Niv 4**

**PV : 200/250**

Il venait de perdre 50 PV à cause de sa propre attaque. Bon bah il était con, on pouvait exploiter ça. Parce que Ligotage c'était vraiment pas l'attaque la plus forte du jeu mais elle sera parfaite pour le capturer.

La Cage-Eclair loupa de peu, laissant le rat libre de ses mouvements. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à contre attaquer, relançant ce qui semblait être une Charge sur mon Pokémon. Zephyr esquiva encore sans que je lui demande et contre attaqua avec un regard flippant envers le Rattata adverse. Une attaque Groz'Yeux. Parfait.

"Zephyr, utilise Ligotage et maintient le en place!"

Mon Pokémon s'enroula instantanément autour du rongeur qui, paniqué, se mit à mordre son assaillant.

**Zephyr Niv 6**

**PV : 400/450**

Aie. Sous la douleur du coup, Zephyr lâcha prise et gesticula, envoyant le pokémon dans le décors. Le Rattata disparut. Est-ce qu'il avait fuit? Bordel, c'était bien ma chance, s'il revient pas, je vais pas pouvoir capturer d'autres Pokémons avant la route à l'Ouest de Jadielle et encore, c'est même pas sûr! Reviens sale bête! Je me lançais à sa poursuite, mettant de côté mon anxiété et ma peur de l'inconnu. Si je loupais cette occasion, j'étais déjà extrêmement mal parti pour l'aventure!

Si on m'avait dit un jour que je serais réduit à courir après un rat géant parce que ma vie en dépendait, je pense que je me serais bien foutu de la gueule de la personne qui me l'aurait sorti. Après 5 minutes de courses sans relâche, j'étais totalement mort mais j'avais gagné 3 point de VIT et d'AGI pour le fait d'avoir tapé le meilleur de mes sprints sur un terrain assez peu stable avec toutes les branches, cailloux et autres joyeusetés cachées par les hautes herbes ainsi que 2 de FOR pour avoir gardé Zephyr sur moi pendant tout ce temps. Pas d'autres pokémon rencontrés aussi, comme s'ils me fuyaient, peut être effrayés de voir un jeune dresseur courir comme un débile sur leur territoire. Zephyr, accroché à mon cou semblait tout content de sa balade. Et toujours aucune trace de ce putain de Rattata.

Ding! Vous avez perdu votre premier Pokémon de Zone, capture interdite, vous et votre Pokémon pouvez toutefois encore vous battre.

Fait CHIER! Attends une minute. Vous et votre pokémon? Ça veut dire que je pourrais éventuellement me battre moi contre un pokémon sans que Zephyr intervienne? Après, au vue de la gueule de mes Stats, est-ce que c'est vraiment raisonnable, je pense pas, mais ça serait un bon moyen de monter mon niveau et mes stats, qui sait. Il faudrait que je teste et en plus, les pokémons de cette zone sont majoritairement des Pokémons faibles attaquant avec des attaques Physiques, donc esquivables. Ça pourra être testé. Et au pire, je pourrais toujours demander à Zephyr de balancer une Cage-Éclair dans le tas pour m'aider. Affaire à suivre donc. Toujours est-il que j'étais à présent au beau milieu de la Route 1, entouré de hautes herbes, bougeant au rythme du vent dans un calme peut-être un peu trop présent. C'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Regardant rapidement la mini carte, je pouvais voir le chemin qui était non loin et Jadielle était à plus ou moins 3 kilomètres de ma position au nord. J'étais jamais totalement perdu ce qui était une bonne chose mais il fallait rester prudent. Je me remis donc en route en direction de Jadielle, me sentant un peu dépité par mon premier échec dans cette aventure mais gardant espoir, il y avait totalement moyen de capturer d'autres pokémons plus tard suffisait d'être prudent.

Ca me servira de leçon. Après un rapide aperçu sur l'heure affiché avec l'option adéquate, il était à présent 13h, le temps passait rapidement, en tout cas plus rapidement que je ne le pensais et j'espérais que le soleil ne se couchait pas trop tôt, je n'avais pas tellement envie d'avoir droit à la version nocturne des Hautes Herbes aussitôt dans mon aventure. Autant se dépêcher et ne pas trop traîner ici.

"Hey toi! Toi- là avec le Minidraco! " entendis-je au bout d'un certain temps. Regardant autour de moi, je constatais que je n'étais plus seul sur la route, il y avait en effet un homme avec une mallette sur ce qui semblait être le chemin de terre que tout le monde empruntait pour traverser la petite route de campagne. On aurait dit un publicitaire ultra cliché, avec sa cravate et sa chemise manche courte salie par la terre, il avait dû se faire agresser par on ne sait quoi. Un peu par pitié je me suis alors rapproché de lui, qui sait, peut être qu'il avait quelque chose à me demander et ça ferait de l'EXP gratuite.

" Un groupe de Rattata m'a volé mon stock de Potion! Si tu m'aide à le retrouver, je te promets de te récompenser! S'il te plait, aide moi, mon travail en dépends! "

**Ding! Nouvelle quête : Le Malheur des Uns...**

**Le représentant du SuperMarché de Jadielle s'est fait racketter par des Rattata, aidez ce pitoyable être vivant à retrouver son dû et partez avec votre récompense!**

**Récompense : 100$ , 10 potions , 1 000 EXP**

**Pénalité : 50$, 50 EXP, Mauvaise conscience, Amitié - pour votre Pokémon, Potentielle Mort**

Étant donné que je n'avais pas trop le choix, je lui demandais quand même deux trois informations concernant les "voleurs" comme par exemple s'il savait dans quel direction ils sont partis .

"Si tu regarde ta carte, tu verras qu'il y a leur territoire un peu plus à l'est d'ici, ils devraient être par là !"

Oh? Une fonction de point d'intérêt pour la carte? ça serait drôlement pratique ça!

**Ding! En raison de votre niveau de difficulté ( Nuzlocke ) la fonctionnalité de Centre d'intérêt est partiellement désactivé, vous pouvez en revanche voir les territoires mais pas la localisation précise de votre objectif de quête.**

**Ding! Fonctionnalité cachée découverte vous gagnez 1 LUK.**

Ma chance est assez haute pour mes autres stats, c'est la deuxième en tandem avec l'INT qui est actuellement à 15. Pas mal ça. Me frottant le menton pour marquer le coup, je regardais la carte du coin de l'oeil pendant que l'autre parlait encore. Un détail en revanche me fit me stopper pour l'écouter directement.

" Attention, il a été indiqué que dans leur territoire de cachait un Rattatac plutôt volumineux et très agressif, si tu veux revenir sans encombre, essaye peut être d'être discret!"

Oh bordel de... Une mission d'infiltration... C'est vraiment pas mon jour. Et bien sûr, pas moyen de dire non, sinon mon Pokémon va me prendre pour une lopette et se faire la malle. Risquer sa vie pour 100 balles, c'est un peu nul non?

" Je sais que tu seras prudent mais je tenais quand même à te prêter un outil en développement actuellement, c'est un prototype donc il n'a pas de nom mais il semblerait que le métal de ce couteau soit assez résistant et semble avoir une capacité spéciale mais je ne sais plus laquelle... Désolé je ne peux pas plus t'aider!" me dit-il en me tendant un Couteau qui semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal pour un couteau de chasse. Un petit coup d'Analyse plus tard et j'étais fébrile de tenir une arme de la sorte dans les mains.

**Lame Metamorph**

**Rang : Unique**

**Durabilité : 50 000/ 50 000**

**ATK : 100+ 100% FOR**

**Description : Cette lame est tirée d'un test visant à accrocher la structure génétique d'un Pokémon à un matériel simple. Ici, de l'ADN de Metamorph a été fusionnée avec de l'Acier, ce qui donne cet aspect sombre au métal avec un reflet rose. Il n'y a a ce jour aucune copie de ce produit et son origine est un vrai mystère.**

**Effet : Capable d'absorber une attaque de n'importe quel pokémon pour la rediriger par la suite sur la cible de votre choix. Cumulable sur une seule attaque jusqu'à 10 fois.**

**Augmente la durabilité et l'Attaque de 100% quand on utilise du Mana. ( 5MP/SEC d'activation )**

Oh mon dieu. C'était pas une TOUT PETIT PEU violent comme cheat ça? là, on vient de me donner une lame capable de prendre une attaque de Pokémon la stocker et la relancer plus tard, qui stack sur ma force avec une base de dégât de 100 que je peux doubler si j'arrive à utiliser mes MP? C'est beaucoup trop violent! Et pourquoi un mec paumé qui s'est fait racketter ses potions aurait un truc comme ça? C'est un objet unique bon sang!

**Ding! quête secrète activée - Pas celui que tu pense être.**

**L'homme est louche, découvre qui il est avant qu'il ne disparaisse.**

**Limite de temps : Fin de la quête " Le Malheur des Uns..."**

**Récompense : ?, ?, 1 000 EXP**

**Pénalité : Ignorance de la menace qui plane sur ?**

Ah. Oui. Mais. Pourquoi est-ce que je peux pas avoir le temps de digérer tout ce que je suis en train de vivre qu'on me balance déjà la prochaine source de stress?! Ce mec n'était pas le marchant qu'on trouvait sur la route 1 habituelle et pire encore, il est une menace suffisamment importante pour que j'en sois notifié. C'est vraiment une journée de merde décidément.

Ne montrant rien à l'inconnu, je souris et acceptais la lame tout en le remerciant avant de me diriger vers le Territoire des Rattata de la Route 1. Ce genre de mécanique de territoire me faisait un peu penser à plusieurs jeux que j'avais sécher, comme le dernier Assassin's Creed qui avait parfois des territoires de Bêtes Sauvages à affronter si on se perdait dans la nature. La solution pour ce genre de cas en général était de castagner tout le monde en se faisant le moins remarquer pour ne pas avoir une horde de bestioles aux trousses. Et c'était exactement ce que je devais faire dans ce cas précis si je souhaitais monter en niveau, réussir la quête, et ne plus être en danger immédiat avec cet espèce de malade qui m'attendait à la confirmation de la première quête.

Je me retrouvais donc à marcher sous le soleil, mon pokémon sur les épaules scrutant avec moi les alentours à la recherche du moindre mouvement dans les brins d'herbes hautes. Au bout d'un certain temps, où strictement rien ne s'est passé, j'arrivais dans une plaine et le système me notifia que j'entrais dans un territoire de Pokémon. J'étais arrivé.

**Ding! Territoire Rattata ( route 1 ) découvert! 50 EXP reçu.**

**Finissez la zone pour débloquer votre récompense!**

J'avais donc deux façon de compléter cette zone, soit j'étais très discret et je récupérais seulement le colis pour ensuite vite partir et le rendre à l'inconnu chelou. Soit je vidais la zone de ses habitants et j'avais une récompense pour le faire. En soit, les rattatas semblaient faisables... Mais le Rattatac? La raison me susurrait à l'oreille d'être prudent, de faire ça en mode ninja et me barrer très très loin mais mon côté joueur... Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une opportunité de gagner du Loot et de me faire de l'expérience.

Ma décision était prise, j'allais me faire toute la zone et gagner contre le boss de zone, c'est à dire le Rattatac. Pour se faire, il allait falloir que je travail en équipe avec mon pokémon, et surtout, être discret. Il me fallait un plan.

Un peu de temps passa, où je réfléchis énormément tout en étudiant la carte en " plein écran" si on peut appeler ça comme ça. J'avais tellement épuisé mes yeux sur tout ça et creuser la cervelle que j'avais reçu quelques notifications quand j'ai quitté la fonction carte pour revenir à la réalité.

**Ding! Vous avez analysé la topographie de la zone pour mettre en place un plan d'attaque, vous gagnez le titre " Stratège".**

**Le titre Stratège remplace celui de Stratège en Herbe**

**Ding! Vous gagnez 5 INT, 4 SAG et 3 CHA**

**Ding! La compétence Analyse gagne 1 niveau, vous pouvez maintenant avoir un aperçu des émotions de la cible.**

Tellement de chose à étudier encore! Bon déjà les stats bonus étaient clairement la bienvenue avec ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, même si certaines étaient encore assez cryptique pour moi, comme le Charisme, pourquoi gagner 3 points en faisant de la stratégie ? Mon titre de Stratège en Herbe avait évolué en Stratège tout court, est-ce qu'il y avait encore un stade au dessus ou c'était définitif? Et enfin, sûrement la notification la plus intéressante, le niveau supplémentaire dans Analyse qui me permettait de voir un peu les émotions de mes cibles. Ce qui serait diablement pratique pour communiquer avec mon pokémon, même s'il est assez expressif de que je lisais les notifications aussi, j'avais eu une idée. Et si je pouvais Analyser les statistiques pour ENFIN savoir à quoi elles correspondaient? Sans plus tarder, je m'exécute.

**Force : Affecte vos capacités Physique. Symbolise la puissance de frappe et la puissance de vos muscles.**

**Vitalité : Affecte votre barre de PV, Symbolise votre santé, robustesse.**

**Agilité : Affecte votre vitesse. Symbolise votre flexibilité, réflexes.**

**Intelligence : Affecte votre Intellect. Symbolise votre capacité à réfléchir rapidement, votre adaptation aux situations inconnues.**

**Sagesse : Affecte votre Maturité. Symbolise votre prise de recul,votre capacité à tirer des conclusion logique grâce à vos expériences passées.**

**Charisme : Affecte vos capacités de Leader/Dresseur. Symbolise votre capacité à vous faire écouter, comprendre et obéir par votre interlocuteur ou Pokémon.**

**Chance : Affecte votre chance. Symbolise votre chance face aux situations aléatoires comme le loot ou les rencontres aléatoires.**

**Ding! Pour avoir Analysé et compris en profondeur vos statistiques et comment elles agissent sur votre personnage, + 1 ALL.**

En regardant, j'avais effectivement remporté un point gratuit partout simplement parce que j'avais enfin eut l'idée de lire les statistiques avec Analyse activé. C'était stupide mais hey, qui suis-je pour me plaindre? D'ailleurs une autre question qui me taraudait était le sens de mes titres, est-ce qu'il y avait des avantages certains, comme stratège en herbe qui m'avait augmenté de 5 par niveau mes stats d'intelligence et de sagesse?

**Joueur : Vous êtes le Joueur! Donne accès au système et aux passifs Joueur.**

**Stratège : + 5 INT + 5 SAG par niveau, vous êtes un fin stratège! Augmente le taux de succès de vos plans de 50%.**

**Nuzlocker : Si vos pokémons tombent au combat, le système les éliminera d'une manière ou d'une autre, même si vous utilisez un objet de soin comme un Rappel lors du combat. De plus il vous est impossible de capturer plus d'un pokémon par zone, hors Pokémon offerts, légendaires et Shiny.**

Là, aucune autre boîte de dialogue pas de gain de quoi que ce soit mais les informations étaient déjà très intéressantes. Ainsi, ma montée assez violente en INT et SAG était bien lié au titre Stratège et le Titre Nuzlocker me rappelle plus ou moins ce que je savais déjà sur les règles du Nuzlocke. Je suppose qu'il était totalement possible d'avoir d'autres titres grâce à d'autres actions, comme quand j'ai pu améliorer le stratège en herbe par stratège. D'ailleurs, je pense, mais comme je ne l'avais pas analysé avant, que le Stratège en Herbe donnait un succès inférieur à celui que je voyais là. Donc plus ce titre sera élevé, s'il peut encore monté, plus mes plans seront potentiellement un succès. C'est totalement un cheat mais là encore qui suis-je pour m'en plaindre? Suffit juste de faire de bons plans et que ce soit 50% ou 100%, pas de raison que ça fail!

Après avoir totalement organisé mon plan d'action, qui était assez solide, il était à présent 15h58, j'allais commencer à le mettre en place à 16h, histoire juste d'avoir un compteur rond au niveau du temps pour nettoyer la zone. Ouais c'est du détail mais je me sentirais pas bien de faire des trucs à la vas-vite alors que j'ai le temps de planifier. J'avais la lame à ma ceinture, mon pokémon autour de mon cou je ne pouvais pas être plus prêt que je ne le suis maintenant à l'heure actuelle, il allait falloir que je me lance. Mais je sais pas... L'idée de m'attaquer directement à des Pokémon avec une arme me mettait mal à l'aise. Si je pouvais éviter, ça m'arrangerait; Vu le niveau d'intellect et de sagesse du Rattata que j'ai croisé avant, ça m'étonnerait que ces derniers soient tous des flèches et soient donc potentiellement agressifs à vue. Il allait falloir que je me fasse pousser une paire de couille ou deux si je voulais compléter la quête et continuer…

Un bruit interrompu ma réflexion, j'avais été repéré par un Rattata isolé sans tarder j'observais son niveau, il était niveau 4. Il avait tous ces points de vie et donc ce n'était pas celui que Zephyr avait affronté auparavant. Bon... Bah Showtime.

Le rat fonça comme prévu directement sur nous sans même réfléchir je reconnu une attaque Charge. J'ordonnais à mon Pokémon de lancer une Cage-Éclair sans tarder avant de sortir ma lame dans l'éventualité où j'avais à m'en servir. L'attaque toucha et la bestiole tomba au sol, vivante mais paralysée. Toute trace de remords disparut alors de mon esprit je fonçais à mon tour aussi vite que je le pouvais vers ma première victime, enfonçant le couteau entre ses côtes. C'était tuer ou être tué.

**Coup Critique, vous avez touché un point vital !**

**(100+11)x5 = 555 dmg!**

**Ding! Vous avez vaincu Rattata Niveau 4, vous gagnez 15 EXP.**

**Ding! Votre partenaire gagne 15 EXP.**

Et aussi simplement que ça, la vie du rongeur s'est éteinte puisque j'avais réussi à lui enfoncer ma lame dans son cœur. Un coup de chance certainement mais plusieurs info cool en sont ressorties. Je pouvais faire des critiques si je touchais les bonnes zones d'un Pokémon et ces critiques pouvaient multiplier les dégâts par 5.

**Ding! Vous obtenez la compétence " Maitrise de la dague niv 1 " et la compétence " Point Vital niv 1 "**

**Maitrise de la dague Niv 1**

**Vous savez manier une lame courte de manière plus ou moins efficace**

**Point Vital Niv 1**

**Lorsque vous touchez un point Vital, vous effectuez un Coup Critique, plus le niveau est haut et plus la chance de trouver le point vital et d'influer de lourd dégâts à votre adversaire, fonctionne pour tout type d'armes.**

**Chance actuelle de toucher un Point Vital : LUK x 1.5**

**Multiplicateur de dégâts par Point Vital touché : 5**

Ces deux nouvelles capacités étaient totalement les bienvenues au vue de ma mission actuelle, et grâce à ça, j'avais 24% actuellement de placer un coup critique qui me permettait plus ou moins de One-Shot ces Rattata. Par ailleurs j'avais aussi 10 points à distribuer et je ne savais pas vraiment comment avoir des points de chance en dehors du Casino de Celadopole que je vais certainement sécher dès que possible. Si je mettais tout dans la Chance, ça me ferais un bon 39% de placer un coup critique, ce qui ne serait pas un luxe mais est-ce que ça vaut vraiment de claquer tous mes points pour monter ma chance? Probablement pas jusqu'à ce que je ne suis pas certain de toucher le 100% de chance, chose qui n'arrivera que si j'ai un minimum de 67 points en chance. Donc clairement, pas tout de suite. A raison de 5 points par niveau, si je mettais tout en chance à chaque fois, je pense que j'aurais possibilité d'obtenir le résultat voulu au niveau 13, ce qui n'est pas si haut mais pour le moment ce n'était clairement pas une option viable. Tant pis, on fera sans et 24% de chance de toucher, c'était déjà pas si mal.

Inspirant un bon coup^je me penchais vers le cadavre de Rattata qui gisait au sol... Pour le voir disparaître en petite poussière lumineuses. Pardon?

**Ding! Vous obtenez 1x Croc de Rattata et 10$.**

Oh. En regardant mon inventaire rapidement, je constatais qu'effectivement, j'avais récupéré une dent. Et que mon argent avait un peu augmenté par rapport à la dernière fois. Pratique que tout se range systématiquement dans mon inventaire. Pas trop le temps de me poser et essayer plusieurs choses, voir ce que je pourrais faire par la suite puisque alertés par le bruit de la courte bataille et le flash de l'attaque Cage-Eclair, d'autres rats nous étaient tombés dessus. Cette fois-ci, Zephyr se déroula pour se poser à mes côté, l'air farouche et prêt à en découdre. En regardant rapidement, je pouvais compter 3 Rattatas au niveau 4, 2 niveaux 6 et un niveau 10.

Attendez, depuis quand sur la route 1 il y a des Rattatas aussi forts? Un niveau 10?!

**RATTATA**

**Niv 10**

**Titre : Lieutenant**

**EXP : 98%**

**PV : 600**

**MP : 300**

**FOR : 100**

**VIT : 60**

**AGI : 80**

**INT : 16**

**SAG : 14**

**CHA : 9**

**LUK : 5**

**Attaques :**

**Charge**

**Mimi-Queue**

**Vive-Attaque**

**Puissance**

**Morsure**

**Description : Ce Rattata sauvage n'est pas l'ami de votre enfant. Attention à sa morsure et sa force insoupçonné. Ce spécimen est l'ancien chef du Territoire des Rattatas jusqu'à ce que ? Introduit un Rattata et qu'il perdit en combat singulier.**

Ce Rattata était l'ancien chef de zone? Mais pourquoi il était déjà là?! C'était dangereux! Il n'avait pas 4 mais 5 attaques, ce qui me laissait penser que les pokémons ici n'étaient pas restreints quant à leurs attaques en dehors peut être des MP qui étaient encore une valeur assez obscure pour moi. Il ne semblait heureusement pas très enclin à vouloir bouger et c'était au tour des 5 autres Rattatas de nous sauter dessus, comme si nous représentions un spectacle amusant à ses yeux. Il avait presque autant d'Intelligence que moi, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était pleinement capable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et prenait la décision de d'abord nous épuiser avant de nous tuer. Vraiment le pire genre d'adversaire pour un mec en début de partie comme moi, qui est assez faible physiquement et qui n'a qu'un seul pokémon avec la moitié de son niveau.

" Zephyr, occupe d'eux mais ne les finit pas tout de suite, il faut que tu les paralyse le plus vite possible! " ordonnais-je pendant que je me forçais à bouger pour esquiver une attaque charge qui me fonçait droit dessus.

Mon Pokémon sans même me regarder lâcha un petit cri, comme pour me signaler qu'il avait compris et commença à relâcher sa fureur sur ces pauvres rongeurs. Il enchaînait les attaques Ligotage pour se mouvoir rapidement et attaquer en même temps ses assaillants, de temps en temps je le guidais sur le timing de ses attaques mais grosso modo, il se débrouille très bien tout seul, je me demande vraiment ce que Chen a pu lui faire faire comme entraînement depuis sa sortie de l'oeuf. De mon côté c'était un peu moins la joie. Je me débrouillais tant bien que mal face à deux Rattatas qui avaient décidé de m'attaquer ensemble. L'un utilisant ses charges à répétition, l'autre tentant de me mordre dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. J'en été réduit à esquiver tant bien que mal, me prenant par moment des coups de tête ou de dent. En contre partie j'utilisais mon couteau pour infliger quelques dégâts superficiels à mes assaillants mais mes PV baissent dangereusement. J'étais dans la merde.

**Lewis niv 2**

**PV : 60/130**

**Rattata niv 6**

**PV : 200/350**

Si je me prenais encore quelques coups j'étais fini. Heureusement, j'avais réussi à tenir assez longtemps pour que Zephyr puisse paralyser tous ces attaquants et il vola à mon secours, se mettant en travers de leurs chemins.

**Zephyr niv 6**

**PV : 345/450**

**MP : 500/1000**

Il avait subit des dégâts lui aussi, mais pas tant que ça, donc il était encore dans une zone confortable. Il tourna légèrement sa tête pour observer mon état physique et bien que je ne saignais pas, merci à mon Passif de Joueur, j'avais l'air totalement fatigué. Je tenais à peine debout. Son regard s'assombrit en voyant mon état et sans même attendre un ordre de ma part il se mit à foncer sur ses nouveaux adversaires, donnant coups de tête ,de queue, s'enroulant autour d'eux et les balançant avec force contre les obstacles comme les pierres et les arbres non loin il était totalement déchaîné. Il ne m'écoutait même pas quand je lui disais d'arrêter et de ne pas se fatiguer plus que ça mais je voyais sa barre de MP baisser dangereusement vitre, en l'espace de quelques secondes il était déjà à 200 restant. Quelle genre d'attaque pouvait provoquer...

**Ding! Sous le coup de la Colère, votre Partenaire a appris naturellement l'attaque Colère, étant donné qu'il n'a pas le niveau requis pour l'exécuter correctement, un Malus de 80% s'applique sur les dégâts qu'il inflige et la consommation de MP est augmenté de 400%.**

Mon Pokémon venait d'apprendre une attaque tout seul? Mais c'était totalement délirant, ça ne veut dire dire bordel! Et on en fait quoi de tout l'aspect stratégique du jeu? On le balance par la fenêtre? Me posant milles et une question mais n'ayant pas le temps de les formuler, je réuni mes forces pour me joindre au massacre. S'il lançait l'attaque Colère, alors il sera vulnérable prochainement, mon hypothèse étant que dès que ses MP atteindrons 0 il sera Confus et ne pourra plus attaquer. Il fallait donc agir vite puisqu'il restait encore un gros adversaire.

Me lançant dans la bataille, j'en profitait pour achever les pokémons affaiblis par Zephyr, sentant les points d'EXP s'accumuler en moi. J'étais proche du niveau supérieur, et c'était une option intéressante pour débloquer la situation. Quand le 3eme Rattata niveau 4 est mort de ma Lame j'eus enfin la notification attendue.

**Ding! Vous avez gagné un niveau!**

Parfait, je sentais déjà mes force revenir et un rapide coup d'œil m'indique qu'effectivement, j'étais de retour à 100% de mes points de vie. Et comme j'avais eu un point bonus en chance, j'étais passé donc logiquement à 25% de chance de réussite sur ma seule capacité offensive. C'était encore faible, mais mieux que rien. Sans plus me poser de question, je m'attaquerais aussi aux deux Rattata qui me posaient soucis juste avant. Ils avaient les PV bien réduit par la furie de mon Pokémon, moins d'une centaine de PV chacun et c'était assez rapidement et facilement que je pu les achever eux aussi en plantant mon couteau n'importe où dans leur corps. Déjà 40% d'Expérience pour le niveau supérieur de mon côté et mon Pokémon avait level UP, étant donné qu'il avait aussi participé à toutes ces morts. Pour le coup il n'était pas mieux niveau santé ou MP mais au moins il semblait plus fort qu'avant si j'en crois ses stats. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de trop s'attarder sur tout ça, nous étions maintenant en situation de deux contre un, mais notre adversaire était toujours aussi serein, à nous regarder de haut.

Ce qui d'ailleurs en y réfléchissant un peu était très insultant, se faire prendre de haut par un Rattata niveau 10 c'était quand même ridicule. Sans non plus oublier qu'il avait l'attaque Morsure qui était beaucoup plus puissance que n'importe quelle attaque que nous avions eut jusqu'à présent, il n'était pas vraiment beaucoup plus puissant que les autres Rattatas si on omets ces 100 de force qui sont assez flipper. Il était aussi plus rapide que nous mais avec un peu de chance, tout irait bien.

inspirant un bon coup, me munissant de ma lame face à moi en position de défense, j'attendis que le rongeur face le premier pas. Mon Pokémon était à mes côtés, fatigué et confus, j'étais pour l'instant plus ou moins seul contre lui.

Le Rattata passa enfin à l'attaque. Il était beaucoup plus rapide que je ne le pensais mais en même temps, pas tant que ça. Il me semblait comprendre plus ou moins où il voulait aller avec ses vives attaques utilisés pour se déplacer. Il cherchait une ouverture. Et il allait la trouver assez rapidement, puisque je baissais volontairement ma garde, pour le faire venir. Il était impossible que je puisse aller plus vite que lui et donc le rattraper pour l'attaquer et je ne pouvais pas fuir. Il fallait donc l'attirer pour qu'il vienne plus proche et que je l'attaque quand il sera à porté. Essayer de me défendre si possible. Mais j'y comptais pas trop.

Alors que le rat me courait dessus, faisant des zigzags incessants, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout d'un coup mon couteau s'est levé tout seul, mon bras tenant le couteau plutôt, pour se mettre juste devant moi. Et c'était juste à temps, puisque les dents du rongeur se cognèrent contre. Si je n'avais pas fais ce mouvement, il aurait directement pu avoir accès à ma jugulaire et adieux toute possibilité de contre-attaquer.

**Ding! Vous avez survécu à un coup mortel par chance vous gagnez 5 LUK.**

Bordel c'est pas le moment le Jeu! J'avais littéralement ma vie qui défilait devant moi et il fallait que je trouve rapidement un moyen d'attaquer ce truc que je pouvais pas attraper ou même stopper complètement. Ma concentration était à son paroxysme, je sentais chaque courant d'air, chaque bruissement d'herbe, chaque respiration que je produisais et petit à petit autre chose qui m'était totalement inconnu. Comme de l'eau mais plus visqueux, au fond de moi. Un peu comme si je m'étais amusé à ingérer des litres et des litres d'eau et que soudainement je sentais enfin cette réserve. Clairement pas une sensation agréable, comme si quelque chose faisait barrage et empêchait cette chose de couler fluidement en moi, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être complet.

Le Rattata ne me laissait pas de répit pour comprendre cette sensation, il continuait sans retenu et m'attaquait sous divers angles, la plupart bloqué par mes vêtements qui commençaient à ne plus ressembler à grand chose. J'étais dans une merde incroyable et je n'arrivais pas à bouger correctement. Alors que j'avais un peu de répits un éclair de génie me frappa. Et si ce que je ressentais n'était autre que la seule ressource que je n'avais pas encore touché, à savoir... Le Mana en moi? de ce que j'avais pu voir, j'avais une dose assez importante de MP, à savoir actuellement 560 et c'était plus important que ce que ce Rat sous stéroïde possédait, c'était peut être pour ça que c'était une gène, puisque j'avais quelque chose de puissant qui était bloqué. Mais bloqué par quoi?

**Ding! Vous avez découvert votre ressource de Mana! Vous obtenez Contrôle Mana **

**Contrôle Mana **

**Une énergie mystique et puissance sommeille en vous et vous apprenez à la contrôler sans qu'elle ne vous contrôle!**

**(INT+SAG)*0,5 % de chance d'utiliser son Mana sans se blesser.**

J'avais uniquement 28% de chance de ne pas me blesser à utiliser mon mana?! Mais c'était nul! Pire que ça, c'était l'équivalent d'une attaque suicidaire et en Nuzlocke c'était vraiment la pire chose possible! Je suis maudit c'est pas possible! Qui est l'abruti qui a pensé à un système aussi mal foutu?!

Alors que je commençais à m'énerver le Rat me ramena à la réalité d'un cri, comme indiquant que je m'égarais et que notre duel était plus important à ses yeux que mes réflexions. Il avait même arrêté d'attaquer pour attendre que je sois de nouveau concentré. Plutôt cavalier pour un rat. Ou alors il voulait juste m'humilier d'avantage. Ce qui était limite pire tout compte fait.

Zephyr se fit alors remarquer à ce moment là. Durant le temps où j'avais été seul contre le mini boss de la zone, il avait pu reprendre ses esprits et nous étions de nouveau en situation de supériorité numérique. Il avait récupéré la moitié de ses MP ce qui laissait une petite marge pour attaquer. Bien. Très bien même !

"Zephyr, fais moi confiance, utilise Danse Draco avec la Lame dans la bouche!" Dis-je en lui donnant mon couteau pour qu'il le tienne.

Cet ordre pouvait paraître totalement débile, mais il y avait une raison très simple. L'objet pouvait copier une seule attaque et la stocker pour la réutiliser plus tard. Et dans cette situation, il me fallait être plus agile pour pouvoir espérer toucher ce rat.

Mon Minidraco s'exécuta sans broncher bien qu'il ne comprenne pas trop pourquoi il devait prendre ma seule arme avec lui alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

**Ding! La Lame Metamorph est chargée avec l'attaque Danse Draco!**

Parfait. Reprenant mon arme de la bouche de mon pokémon, je priais tous les dieux possible et imaginable pour espérer avoir un bon jet de chance sur ce que j'allais faire. J'allais utiliser mon Mana pour activer cet objet. Pour se faire, j'imagine qu'il fallait que je me concentre sur ce que j'avais dans ma main et infuser toute mon énergie dans ce couteau si particulier.

**Ding! Vous avez réussi à activer la Lame Metamorph, Danse Draco appliquée au Joueur! Durabilité et Attaque de la Lame doublées tant que l'utilisateur apporte du Mana à l'objet.**

C'est vrai qu'en prime j'avais activé son autre effet qui était que si je lui donnais de mes MP je pouvais faire 100% de dégâts en plus. Ce qui était clairement un développement plus qu appréciable.

Et grâce à Danse Draco, mes stats étaient totalement boostée et ça, c'était vraiment le gros point fort.

**Lewis**

**Niveau 3**

**Titre : Joueur, Stratège, Nuzlocker**

**Badges : Aucun**

**EXP : 40%**

**PV : 100/140**

**MP : 555/560**

**FOR : 12 + 24 = 36**

**VIT : 14**

**AGI : 12 + 24 = 36**

**INT : 26**

**SAG : 30**

**CHA : 12 + 24 = 36**

**LUK : 22**

**Points Disponibles : 15**

**Argent : 1 110$**

Et le point positif que je pu confirmer d'un coup d'œil et d'Analyse sur Zephyr, c'est qu'il était lui aussi boosté par son attaque donc aucune perte. Il était amplement assez agile pour tenir tête face à ce rongeur des enfers et c'est ensemble que nous allons pouvoir enfin lui percer le crâne et enfin en finir avec cette histoire!

" Zephyr, attrape le avec Ligotage et lance Cage-Eclair!" ordonnais-je en courant moi aussi, m'étonnant un peu de la vitesse que j'avais à présent qui me semblait quelque peu exagérée.

Le Rattata ne comprit pas trop pourquoi tout d'un coup j'allais bien plus vite qu'avant, même si au vue de son score d'agilité ça devait encore sembler risible, je pu voir qu'il leva un sourcil d'étonnement. J'avais réussi à faire avoir ce genre d'expression à un Rat. Victoire?

Sans me démonter ou me stopper, je pris en tenaille notre adversaire, lançant deux ou trois coup latéraux avec mon couteau, histoire de le forcer à esquiver. Il nous sorti sa meilleure imitation de Jackie Chan a faire des salto et autre cabrioles pour bien sûr ne pas se faire toucher par cette lame brillant très légèrement d'un halo bleuté, signe que mon Mana coulait encore en elle.

Mais tous ces mouvements le firent tomber droit sur Zephyr qui le priva de tout mouvement en s'enroulant autour de lui puis en lançant son attaque Cage-Eclair. Aucun moyen d'esquiver, il était fait.

En effet, le Rattata fut paralysé et n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il était au sol, devant mon Pokémon et moi-même, sans trop tarder je m'approchais de lui et lui planta mon arme dans le cœur.

**Ding! Coup Critique! Vous avez touché un point vital.**

**(200+36) x 5 = 1 160 DMG!**

**Le Rattata adverse est mort.**

**La horde est vaincue.**

**Vous obtenez 100 EXP, 3 croc de Rattata, 1 Fourrure de Rattata, 300$ et une Potion!**

**Ding! Vous montez d'un niveau!**

**Il reste 1 pokémon à affronter pour terminer la Zone, débusquez-le et remportez la victoire pour empocher vos récompenses.**

C'est avec un immense soulagement que je m'effondre au sol avec mon Pokémon. Nous avions réussi à vaincre cette horde de Pokémon, même s'il s'agissait uniquement de Rattata, c'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'on ne pourrait le croire! Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait plus tard dans les grottes si la simple route 1 mettait autant de temps à être complétée! Et encore, ce n'est pas fini, puisqu'il restait ce Rattatac importé par une personne et qui avait totalement changé l'ordre des choses dans cette zone de la route.

Je félicitais mon Pokémon tout en lui donnant la Potion que nous avions récolté, lui redonnant quelques points de vie. Puisque la barre de vie des Pokémons était beaucoup plus importante que dans les jeux, les objets standards comme là cette potion ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effet mais c'était toujours comme un pansement, c'était déjà ça. Mon pauvre Minidraco était affaibli et il restait encore un adversaire coriace face à nous. Et après, cette quête sera ENFIN terminée et on pourra passer à la suite et peut-être arriver à Jadielle avant la tombée de la nuit.

Derrière son écran, Marc et tous les autres spectateur du stream étaient bouche bais. Est-ce que le personnage venait de tuer avec un couteau des pokémons? Pourquoi? Et comment? Quel était le but? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait monter de niveau, le but d'un jeu pokémon, c'était justement de faire monter ses Pokémon parce qu'ils pouvaient monter de niveau et pas les humains, sinon quel intérêt à ne pas juste s'entraîner comme des malades? Le temps aussi semblait se passer différemment comme il l'avait déjà constaté sur le stream et dans le jeu. Normalement, dans un jeu Pokémon, on peut rapidement voir le jour et la nuit. Mais ici, ce n'était pas le cas, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Ca faisait déjà 2 jours que le live était lancé et toujours aucune trace de jour ou de nuit, pourtant, on voyait les ombres bouger petit à petit. Juste plus lentement que dans le vrai monde.

Haussant les épaules se disant qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une erreur de programmation, Marc repensa à sa journée. Son article avait fait sensation, plus d'un millier de clic en l'espace d'une heure et presque autant de personne arrivant sur le live, faisant dépasser la barre des 3 000 visionnages en direct. La matinée était assez paisible, avec ces nouveaux arrivants se faisant aux quelques règles tacites que la communauté s'étaient fixée pour respecter cet étrange diffusion. Mais en début d'après-midi, le Youtubeur de la veille avait sorti la vidéo expliquant ce qu'il avait entendu du live et ce qu'il avait pu voir. Pratiquement 30 minute suite à la publication de sa vidéo, il avait déjà récolté plus de 200 000 vues et le compteur de viewers explosa sur le live, passant de 3 000 à plus de 30 000 en moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour dire " buzz mondiale". En même temps, il avait réussi à trouver le bon titre pour attirer " CE MEC A ÉTÉ ASPIRÉ DANS UN JEU?!" En expliquant quand même que c'était probablement le postulat du jeu mais tout le monde savait que certains sur Youtube sont incapable de comprendre le mot postulat ou tout autre mot avec 3 syllabes ou plus.

C'est donc tout naturellement que Marc a pu voir arriver sur cette curiosité du net énormément de curieux, souhaitant voir ce qu'il se passe ici. Au début amusé, son amusement se mua assez vite en agacement puis en inquiétude. Si le live se coupait à cause de la plateforme qui aurait décidé de faire cesser ce raid un peu improbable, que se passerait-il? Est-ce qu'il reviendra, est-ce que la chaîne se ferait supprimer? En soit, pas d'importance mais il fallait admettre qu'il s'était attaché à ce personnage un peu paumé et profondément humain dans son codage, une vraie petite pépite qu'il voulait continuer à voir évoluer.

Mais la cerise sur le gâteau arriva le soir-même. Au alentours de 20h. En effet, et on ne savait pas trop comment ni pourquoi, le journal télévisé national a dédié une nouvelle sur cette diffusion. Pourquoi? Il n'y avait pas d'autres nouvelles dans le monde qu'il fallait parler de ce phénomène d'internet? D'autant que la personne derrière l'information avait décidé de créer un amalgame entre le streamer et le créateur du Jeu si particulier qu'on pouvait voir à l'écran. Les théories du complots ont alors explosé et en l'espace d'une seule journée, ce stream qui était dans le bataillon des inconnus oubliables du net devint une légende vivante.

C'était à présent plus de 100 000 personnes pratiquement constantes qui observaient ce stream et pour la plupart, ce n'étaient même plus que des français mais beaucoup d'anglophone. Marc pariait sur une petite semaine avant que les vues n'explosent encore parce qu'un gros influenceur américain ou autre en parle dans son pays comme " le phénomène du moment ".

Du haut de sa tour d'immeuble, devant la porte fenêtre de sa terrasse, l'inconnu à l'origine de la news au journal de 20h jubilait.

" Je me demande quand arrivera le prochain sondage."


	4. CHAPITRE 4 - VS RATTATAC

CHAPITRE 4 - VS RATTATAC

J'étais seul avec mon Pokémon dans cette grande plaine entourée d'arbre qu'était le Territoire des Rattatas. Mentalement je me préparais à faire ce qui semblait être sûrement la pire idée que je puisse avoir au vue de ma situation, affronter un Rattatac qui était certainement beaucoup plus haut niveau que moi. Et que mon pokémon aussi, histoire de vraiment rendre la chose plus amusante. J'étais actuellement Niveau 4 et Zephyr, mon Minidraco Niveau 7. Je ne pouvais que supposer, mais le Pokémon face à moi devait au moins être Niveau 16 vu que c'était un Rattatac mais ne sait-on jamais il pourrait être plus haut encore. Le temps de souffler un peu, j'ouvrais mon Statut pour lire mes statistiques. Et alors que je ne faisais pas plus attention que ça je constatais quelque chose. j'avais encore le Boost de Danse Draco. Est-ce qu'il y avait un cooldown? Est-ce que c'était cumulable? Et si oui, combien de fois? Ah si seulement j'avais le menu d'aide je pourrais savoir mais il était bloqué à cause du niveau de difficulté trop haut que j'avais sélectionné comme un débile. J'essayais tout de même d'analyser le boost, peut-être aurais-je des informations.

**FOR : 13+26 = 39**

**Boost Danse Draco : 20**

**Effet : 1**

**Coût MP : 10 MP/sec**

**Description : L'attaque Danse Draco est une attaque permettant de booster l'AGI et la FOR de son lanceur, effet cumulable jusqu'à 5 fois. Le coût en MP est multiplié par le nombre d'effet cumulé.**

**ATTENTION le lanceur souffrira du statut PARALYSE pour ( temps d'activation x 10 ) lorsque la compétence ne sera plus active.**

**Souhaitez-vous annuler l'effet du boost? Oui ? Non ?**

Bon, au moins j'avais mes réponses et un plan commençait à voir le jour, il était possible de cumuler 5 fois Danse Draco et ça, c'était valable pour moi tout comme Zéphyr en toute logique. Donc il nous suffisait d'appliquer le boost avant d'affronter le Boss et tout ira bien en théorie. D'autant que l'attaque apparemment prenait l'attaque de base et la multipliait en fonction du nombre de fois ou c'était cumulé! C'était assez violent, d'autant qu'il n'y avait visiblement pas vraiment de limite de temps en dehors du coût en Mana qui augmentait à chaque " Étape " du boost. Sachant que je pouvais avoir jusqu'à 10 compétences stockées dans la Lame je pouvais facilement me stacker à fond en un rien de temps. Mais il y avait un bémol. Et de taille en plus! Je ne connaissais pas mes limites en terme de Mana et j'avais de base 33% de chance de réussir à ne pas me blesser et ce n'était clairement pas assez safe de dépendre de son Mana dans ce genre de cas. Il fallait que je trouve une solution de fortune assez rapidement. Et cette solution vint à moi aussi facilement que le soucis est apparu. Les points disponibles. Si j'étais mort, ils me serviront à rien. Et comme de toute façon les stats qui me faisaient avoir le moins de risque d'exploser sous mon propre pouvoir était l'intelligence et la sagesse, je pense qu'investir dedans n'était pas une mauvaise idée. J'avais 20 points à claquer. Soit je claquais tout dans une stat, soit je divisais. Au niveau du contrôle de Mana, ça n'allait pas changer grand chose, mais j'étais plus attiré par un gros chiffre que deux moyens. Je décidais donc de tout mettre dans une seule stat pour l'instant, à voir sur je n'allais pas le regretter plus tard.

**Ding! Vous venez d'atteindre 50 d'Intelligence! Vous obtenez le titre " Intellectuel " et une nouvelle compétence " Accélération Mentale "**

**Ding! Pour avoir choisi par hasard la meilleure solution pour utiliser vos points, vous obtenez 3 LUK**

Oh mon dieu... J'avais totalement eut de la chance sur ce coup là. Forcément, je n'avais pa de menu aide et je n'avais jamais été confronté à ce genre de système chelou de toute ma vie, comment j'aurais pu savoir que j'étais si proche d'un bonus comme ça? Un nouveau titre et une nouvelle compétence? Voyons voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

**Intellectuel : Votre passion dans la vie est de lire, vous cultiver et apprendre des choses plus ou moins utiles! Par conséquent vous gagnerez 5 INT de plus par niveau.**

**Accélération mentale Passif Niv 1**

**Vous pensez beaucoup et vite!**

**Votre capacité de réflexion est accéléré d'un certain pourcentage variable en fonction de votre Intelligence.**

**Taux Actuel : 10% INT**

**Boost passivement la REGEN MP de la moitié de l'accélération. ( 5% )**

C'est bouche-bée que je pu constater le saut de mes statistiques et surtout le mon taux de réussite ainsi que ma barre de MP qui ont fait un bond de folie. Après plusieurs test, je constatais aussi que toute les secondes ,je regagnais plus ou moins 3 points de Mana, ce qui voulait dire que je ne pouvais pas garder les boosts en permanence actif et de toute façon si je le faisais, je finirais dans un fauteuil pendant des mois après.

Après avoir fait aussi le test de cumuler 5 fois Danse Draco, je pu voir que mes stats étaient incroyablement hautes! J'eu à me pincer pour être sûr que je ne rêvais pas.

**Lewis**

**Niveau 4**

**Titre : Joueur, Stratège ,Nuzlocker**

**Badges : Aucun**

**EXP : 40%**

**PV : 100/150**

**MP : 810/860**

**FOR : 13 + 403 = 416**

**VIT : 15**

**AGI : 13 + 403 = 416**

**INT : 51**

**SAG : 35**

**CHA : 13 + 403 = 416**

**LUK : 26**

**Points Disponibles : 0**

**Argent : 1 410$**

En une seconde j'avais perdu 50 points de ma barre de MP il était donc impossible pour moi j'en tirer quoi que ce soit de manière permanente mais ce n'était pas si grave, c'était plus un Boost utilisé qu'en combat.

Mais quand même... 416 en Force, Agilité et Charme? C'était plus que plaisant! et je n'avais que 13 dans ces stats, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça pourrait donner si j'augmente plus que ça ! Je désactivais le Boost et là, mon corps s'est retrouvé au sol sans être capable de bouger. C'était donc ça le statut " Paralysé " ? C'était HORRIBLEMENT DOULOUREUX! J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait bloqué toutes les articulation en me coupant les tendons avec des lames enflammées, ça brûlait partout et je ne pouvais même pas hurler puisque j'étais Paralysé. Heureusement, tout ça ne dura que 10 secondes. Je décidais quelque chose d'assez logique avec ce que je venais de vivre : L'utiliser le moins possible et finir le combat dès que possible quand j'utilisais Danse Draco. Est-ce que Zephyr aussi avait ce Malus? Je l'avais vu enchaîner les Danses Draco et ne pas être bloqué pour que ça. A moins que la phase où il est statique lui permets d'éviter ce genre de désagrément? Si c'était le cas, les Pokémons étaient vraiment des créatures cheatés. Bon après, qui suis-je pour dire ça, en l'espace d'une journée j'étais naturellement monté au même stade qu'un Pokémon standard qu'on pouvait croiser sur la Route 1, bien que j'ai failli mourir face à une Horde de Rattata je m'en étais sorti, et bien plus fort qu'avant.

Une fois ces 10 secondes de paralysie passées, je pu me concentrer et me relever, endolori , il était temps d'y aller. J'avais encore mes 10 charges de Danse Draco que Zéphyr avait rechargé pendant mon temps au sol. L'Opération "Glass-Canon" pouvait commencer.

Marchant dans les hautes herbes, nous n'avons pour l'instant rencontré aucune menace, pas même un insecte qui trainait par là. J'étais beaucoup moins nerveux maintenant que j'avais à ma portée potentiellement 32 fois mes statistiques de base à portée en force et agilité. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi le charisme montait aussi mais c'était un bonus appréciable, puisqu'il permettait quand même de se faire obéir plus facilement que ce soit avec les humains ou les Pokémons.

Après un petit moment je marquais la pause. J'avais vu une masse bouger un peu plus loin. Une masse avec des poils et de longues dents. Non ce n'était pas un loup, c'était un rat. Un rat GIGANTESQUE. J'avais trouvé le Rattatac. Et bordel qu'en vrai c'est plus impressionnant que l'espèce de rongeur obèse qu'on voyait sur nos écrans.

Ce dernier me remarqua rapidement, puisqu'il hurla son nom avant de foncer sur nous. Zephyr se positionne automatiquement face à moi pour parer toute éventualité et je sorti la Lame Metamorph. Je n'active pas les boost avant de savoir exactement ce à quoi j'avais affaire. Quand il fut suffisamment proche, je l'analyse.

**RATTATAC**

**Niv 22**

**Titre : BOSS , TEAM R**

**EXP : 98%**

**PV : 3 640**

**MP : 650**

**FOR : 400**

**VIT : 364**

**AGI : 264**

**INT : 45**

**SAG : 20**

**CHA : 12**

**LUK : 16**

**Attaques :**

**Charge**

**Danse-Lames**

**Grimace**

**Mimi-Queue**

**Vive-Attaque**

**Puissance**

**Morsure**

**Poursuite**

**Croc de Mort**

**Assurance**

**Description : Ce Rattatac appartient à ? de la Team ? . Il a été placé ici pour contrôler le territoire et s'assurer que les nouveau dresseurs en provenance du Bourg Palette que le Professeur Chen a choisi ne soient pas en mesure d'avancer dans leur quête.**

On était bien sur un vrai monstre, niveau stats. Ce Rattatac avait 4 FOIS la force du précédent Rattata! Tu m'étonne qu'il ai gagné leur duel! Non seulement ça mais il était aussi beaucoup plus rapide et avait beaucoup plus de vie! Mais j'avais moi aussi la capacité de me mettre à son niveau et je parlais même pas de Zephyr, qui semblait plus que motivé à se frotter à ce genre d'adversaire. Par contre, ça ne voulait rien dire, pourquoi et comment un Pokémon aussi haut niveau était dans la PREMIÈRE ZONE DU JEU?! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que je me tape ce genre d'évènements foireux? J'espère au moins que la récompense était à la hauteur parce que j'allais certainement passer un très mauvais moment.

" Zephyr boost toi avec Danse Draco! 3 fois! Je vais le tenir pendant ce temps! " ordonnais-je pendant que je dégaine ma Lame.

Je souhaitais mentalement libérer les 5 boosts que je pouvais avoir et immédiatement un pouvoir intoxicant m'envahit. Cette adrénaline, cette vitesse que je sentais monter en moi, j'avais l'impression d'être sous Cocaïne ou toute autre substance perturbant la perception qu'on avait du monde. Je n'avais essayé qu'une seule fois ce genre de substance et c'était exactement le même ressenti. Une sensation de toute puissance, de pouvoir faire tout et n'importe quoi sans avoir de conséquences. Je me sentais vivant et sans crainte. Je pouvais déplacer des montagnes!

Le Rattatac n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour foncer sur nous. Il visa avec sa Vive Attaque Zephyr, immobile le temps de l'installation des boosts. Un rapide coup d'oeil me fit voir qu'il venait de finir le premier. Je me mis en travers de son chemin, réussissant à parer ses crocs avec ma lame grâce à mon Agilité et ma Force sur développée mais même là, je sentais le contrecoup de sa première attaque. Ok, je me suis peut-être un peu trop emporté quand je disais pouvoir bouger des Montagnes. Peut-être qu'une grosse pierre c'était déjà pas mal. Et en l'occurrence, le rongeur n'était pas une grosse pierre mais une menace sur patte de 18 kilos.

Sans se démonter, le Rattatac se reprit très vite et se lança contre moi, l'air sûr de lui. Prudent, j'esquivais son attaque mais j'eu la désagréable surprise de me prendre un coup à l'omoplate. Il venait d'utiliser une attaque Poursuite, ce qui faisait que je n'avais pas pu esquiver l'attaque. Super, ce rat était plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait. Et il fallait que ça tombe sur moi de l'affronter. Suite à ces deux premières attaques, Zephyr était à présent à son deuxième Danse Draco et attaquait avec son troisième. Plus que quelques attaques à tenir et mon Pokémon allait pouvoir le ravager en deux temps trois mouvements. Le Rattatac se déplaçait rapidement à coup de Vive Attaque et me semblait beaucoup moins rapide que le Rattata d'avant. Peut être parce que mon Agilité était BEAUCOUP plus haute qu'avant, j'avais totalement moyen de gagner du temps, à défaut de gagner tout court puisque je n'avais pas de technique encore ou d'expérience. Il fallait que je fasse durer la bataille pour que Zephyr soit placé avec ses Danse Draco. Plus que 2 danses.

Le Rattatac ne me laissa pas de répit pour autant, il tournait rapidement autour de moi, cherchant une ouverture, lançant de temps en temps une estoc avec ses dents, tentant de me faire flancher. Toute cette action se déroula en moins d'une seconde, Zephyr devait encore se charger. 1 Danse restante.

Rattatac en eut marre et décide de se lancer dans un concours de force, puisque j'étais plus agile que lui. Et là, c'était assez égal, nous étions tous les deux dans les 400 et c'est au coude à coude, dent contre lame que nous étions à égalité. J'étais un peu plus confortable en terme de puissance mais je galérais tout autant au vue de mon manque d'expérience avec ce genre de puissance. Et en parlant de puissance…

Le Rattatac se mit à briller. Il venait de lancer une Attaque Puissance. Après une rapide observation ,je constatais que sa chance était montée en flèche. C'était deux fois plus important que Danse Draco en terme d'augmentation, donc il avait pour l'instant 64 de CHANCE au lieux de 16 originellement. S'il arrivait à monter à 5 boost lui aussi, ce qui semblait être la limite de boost pour une attaque, alors il monterait à un chiffre astronomique. Qui l'eut cru, ce Pokémon dont tout le monde se moquait pouvait vraiment être la pire plaie de l'univers s'il le souhaitait! Mais, toujours au corps à corps, son offensive ne s'arrêta pas là. En effet, je pouvais voir ses dents commencer à briller. Ce n'était clairement pas une morsure ordinaire qu'il préparait et pas non plus une attaque Morsure. C'était un Croc de Mort! Cette attaque, couplée au coup critique presque assuré qu'il venait de s'offrir était un aller sans retour pour l'autre monde, surtout en bas niveau ! Il fallait que je réussisse à l'en empêcher!

Tentant le tout pour le tout et constatant qu'il me restait pas mal de MP à disposition, je priais tout ce qui était possible de prier pour que ce que je souhaitais faire marche. J'imaginais rapidement ma Mana s'enrouler autour de l'animal, lui bloquant ses mouvements, l'empêchant ainsi de faire quoi que ce soit. Je l'imaginais très très fort, tellement fort que je sentais quelque chose couler le long de mon visage en partant de mon nez, un goût métallique prenant petit à petit dans ma bouche. Du sang. Je saignais du nez à cause de ma concentration? Clairement, c'était pas le moment de constater la débilité de cet état de fait mais pourquoi pas après tout. Toujours est-il que je voyais mes MP descendre à cause du Boost de Danse Draco et mes tentatives infructueuses et répétées de créer une structure de Mana.

**Ding! Compétence " Corde de Mana " apprise!**

**Corde de Mana niv 1**

**Coût : 50 MP**

**Cette corde faite d'énergie pure est incassable... Sauf si votre adversaire y applique suffisamment de force.**

**Résistance actuelle : 350 FOR**

Dès que la notification apparu, une sorte de corde bleu s'enroule automatiquement autours de mon adversaire, brisant sa concentration et par la même occasion son attaque. Il était prisonnier, pour un court instant et paniqué, il commença à bouger dans tous les sens se débattant et s'éloignant pour se sortir de ce piège improvisé.

Cette action fut salvatrice, puisque je pu respirer enfin et Zephyr émis un léger cri, il avait fini de se booster.

**Zephyr**

**Niv 7**

**Titre : Partenaire**

**EXP : 25%**

**PV : 470**

**MP : 1050**

**FOR : 64 ( +2 112 ) = 2 176**

**VIT : 45**

**AGI : 50 ( +1 710 ) = 1 760**

**INT : 50**

**SAG : 50**

**CHA : 34 ( +1 118 ) = 1 152**

**LUK : 25**

**Attaques :**

**Ligotage**

**Groz'Yeux**

**Cage-Eclair**

**Danse Draco**

**Colère**

**Description : Zephyr est le premier Pokémon de Lewis, qu'il a reçu lors du début de son aventure auprès du professeur Chen, il est né de l'union d'un Dracolosse et d'un Léviator, tous deux possédés par ? . Il n'a rien connu de ses parents biologiques puisqu'il a éclos dans le Laboratoire du Professeur Chen.**

Oh. Mon. Dieu... J'avais créé un monstre. Non mais sans blague hein on parle bien d'un Pokémon Niveau 7 qui avait des statistiques tellement hautes que je dû relire les lignes concernées pour bien m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Certes je n'avais pas le luxe d'attendre quoi que ce soit avec ma propre Paralysie en suspens à cause du même boost mais... Wow.

" Zephyr, utilise Ligotage."

Je n'avais pas besoin de dire plus ou de faire une stratégie incroyable. Mon Pokémon s'enroula autour du Boss de la Zone, qui peinait à se défaire de mes liens de Mana et serra. Il serra son corps un instant. Et face à moi soudainement, une fontaine rouge faillit. Le Pokémon adverse était mort. Aussi simplement que ça.

**Ding! Vous avez vaincu Rattatac Niv 22, boss du territoire des Rattatas de la Route 1!**

**Vous remportez les CT Joueur " Créer ID/ Détruire ID " ainsi que 1 000 $ et 1 000 EXP.**

**Vous avez obtenu le titre Guerrier en Herbe!**

**Un sondage va être lancé pour décider de votre dernière récompense.**

**Ding! Vous et votre Pokémon avez gagné 2 niveaux!**

**Souhaitez-vous désactivez le Boost de Danse Draco? Oui? Non?**

Un peu abasourdi j'appuyais sur Oui sans vraiment réfléchir et là j'étais parti. Un monde infini de douleur m'envahit, j'eu à peine le temps de voir mon Pokémon agir de la même façon, s'écroulant au sol comme moi avant que je ne ferme les yeux, totalement épuisé.

Alors que la bataille se finissait, une personne tapie dans l'ombre observait comment tout se déroulait, sans bouger jusqu'à la fin.

" Ce gamin est spécial. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'être fait aspirer par la Lame qu'on lui a fournit et semble même se battre plutôt bien avec. Bon esprit d'analyse en général et assez bon dresseur pour un débutant. Cible à observer de plus près. Potentiel de recrutement important. S'il refuse alors il sera à éliminer au plus vite avant que ça ne devienne impossible."

L'individu disparu rapidement de là où il était venu, c'est à dire de nul part et les Spectateurs du live, toujours en émoi face au Combat précédent eurent alors le choix. Un nouveau Sondage était arrivé.

**Récompense pour Lewis**

**5 000 $**

**Nouveau Pokémon**

**Objet Aléatoire**

**Aléatoire complet**

Le compteur s'est alors lancé, les participants du live avaient une heure pour décider. Et Internet ne chauma pas pendant cette heure. Il y avait à présent plus de 100 000 personnes sur le live, totalement scotché face au spectacle improbable qu'ils avaient pu observer, certains hurlant à la triche, qu'un Pokémon niveau 7 ne pouvait pas gagner face à un pokémon niveau 22, d'autre que le dresseur était totalement abusé, à ne pas avoir de vraies limites et bien sûr, comme à chaque fois qu'il y a un soucis ou quelque chose d'inconnu, les théories pleuvaient sur le Net, en plus d'une multitude de Forums et Youtubeurs qui y ajoutent leur grain de sel sur les réseaux sociaux.

Marc, devant tout ça, était excité comme une puce. Il avait vraiment flairé LE phénomène internet qui changerait probablement le monde du divertissement en ligne. Tant de chose en si peu de temps, que la tête lui tournait. Cette mécanique de Sondage aussi était purement géniale d'un point de vue communication, puisque chacun voulait faire gagner son point de vue et amenait donc plus de gens pour qu'ils votent pour leur choix. En regardant sur Google avec les mots clés " Jeu Pokémon Live " il tomba sur une multitude de liens menant pour la majorité vers des discussions autour de ce même live qu'il avait promu en article sur son site.

Un titre en particulier de discussion attira son regard :" Lewis, Un mec pas si normal que ça "

A l'intérieur du sujet de discussion, la grande majorité racontait leurs points de vue sur les capacités qu'on a pu voir dans le live. En parcourant le tout il tomba alors sur un message qui le fit sourire.

Malovah56 : " _Je suis actuellement sur le live du mec là et déjà mdr qui appelle son Pokémon Zephyr ? C'est archi nul. Mais passons._

_Si j'écris ce post c'est parce que j'ai remarqué un certain 'pattern' si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Au début, le mec se choppe une crise d'asthme limite en allant chez le professeur Chen et bien qu'il soit pas au top de la forme physique c'était assez pitoyable à voir. Là vous allez pas me faire croire qu'il arrive à tenir tête à un Rattatac qui semble tout stéroïdes avec un simple couteau à la con donné par un inconnu y'a genre même pas une heure. Y'a un truc louche. Et je pense que ça a un rapport avec l'espèce d'aura chelou qu'il avait quand il utilisait le couteau. J'ai trois hypothèses. Premièrement le couteau peut absorber une attaque et comme on le sait, son Minidraco peut utiliser Danse Draco, comme on l'a vu utiliser pendant un de ses combats. Et donc le couteau serait un espèce de Proxy pour utiliser les attaques de Pokémon. C'est assez stylé comme mécanique puisque c'est vrai que les dresseurs dans Pokémons, sauf rare exceptions sont tout sauf indépendant, tu leur enlève leurs Pokémons et ils sont vulnérable comme jamais, c'est assez rafraîchissant de voir de la nouveauté mais ça ne semble pas s'arrêter là et c'est en rapport avec l'espèce de corde bleu qu'il a entouré autour du Rattatac sur la fin. On dirait de la Manipulation d'Aura. Mais il n'a encore aujourd'hui pas été confirmé qu'il pouvait utiliser l'aura et quel est son rapport avec on ne sait rien du passé de Lewis._

_Enfin, et dernière hypothèse qui me semble la plus farfelue mais j'y pensais donc je me permets de vous la partager : Lewis peut monter ses propres statistiques comme bon lui semble et gagne des niveaux au combat, comme un Pokémon. Ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi et comment il semble plus puissant et plsu rapide qu'il ne l'était au tout début du stream. Et je pousserais même le vice encore plus loin en ajoutant qu'il peut possiblement voir un menu ou des fiches techniques sur les objets à grand minima. En effet, tout génie qu'il puisse être, il ne peut logiquement pas savoir comment utiliser à la perfection une arme en moins d'une heure avec une capacité spéciale aussi incroyable que l'absorption et le stockage d'attaque Pokémon. Là encore, à prendre avec des pincettes, puisqu'on ne connaît pas son passé mais les interactions qu'il avait avec l'inconnu de la Route 1 étaient toutes sauf celles d'une personne qu'il semblait connaître et jusqu'à présent il a toujours montré un comportement proche d'un véritable humain pour ne pas dire identique donc on peut confirmer presque à 100% qu'il ne connaissait pas le type._

_D'ailleurs, parlons-en de ce type, quelqu'un sait quelque chose dessus? Quelqu'un a des redifs des débuts? Si ça se trouve il est là depuis le début et on en sait rien! Vous pensez quoi du Sondage? Personnellement j'ai voté pour le Nouveau Pokémon, puisqu'il est en Nuzlocke et que son premier Rattata a fuit le combat! Même si bon, avec un Minidraco comme le sien je pense qu'il va s'en battre les couilles et continuer à rush comme on l'a tous fait quand on était plus jeunes sur le jeu lol._ "

Marc se posa et réfléchit sur ce message. D'un côté, c'était logique, presque implacable même. Mais d'un autre, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui manquait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Piqué par la curiosité, il décida d'envoyer un message privé à cette personne, se présentant comme un Journaliste Web et que son post l'avait intéressé. Ce qui devrait changer ce "Malovah56" des moqueries qu'il s'était mangé suite à son post. En attendant la fin du compte à rebours pour voir si son choix avait été majoritaire, Marc décida de se balader sur Youtube et tomba en page d'accueil sur d'innombrables vidéos parlant du Phénomène Pokémon Live. Certains Youtubeurs parlaient déjà d'une révolution de gameplay, d'autres se posaient la question si ce n'était pas un mélange improbable entre le jeu et le cinéma puisqu'on ne voyait pas vraiment de joueur et certains théoriciens étaient déjà en train d'imaginer la team finale de Lewis, son équipement, ce qu'il accomplira etc.

C'était assez plaisant de voir qu'il y avait finalement que peu de moqueries sur ce live, les gros trolls avaient été banni par un modérateur, qui d'ailleurs se faisait harceler pour savoir plus de choses sur le streamer, et quand il fut débordé par le nombre important de message, la team officielle de la Plateforme Prêta main forte en attitrant une équipe h24 pour la modération du chat. La diffusion était arrivée jusqu'à leurs oreilles et loin de la couper, ils encouragent cette dernière en la promouvant en page d'accueil de leur site, bien devant tous les autres streams de la plateforme.

Ainsi, on avait des équipes qui commençaient à se former, une équipe qui voulait absolument aider le protagoniste, le soutenant moralement dès qu'il réussissait quelque chose, lançant des Hola sauvages quand il avait vaincu ses premiers pokémons par lui-même. Et d'un autre côté, nous avions l'équipe un peu plus joueuse, prête à tout pour garder un aspect aléatoire au scénario qu'ils avaient face à eux. Donc très probablement qu'ils allaient voter en masse pour l'aléatoire complet, ce qui pouvait être une bonne chose pour le personnage, étant donné qu'il avait obtenu son pokémon de la sorte. Il était donc probable que même une partie de la Team #SaveLewis vote aléatoire aussi.

Marc avait pensé au #SaveLewis puisqu'il était actuellement en tendance sur plusieurs réseaux sociaux, un mouvement lancé par cette partie du chat justement qui voulait amener un maximum de gens de leur côté pour sauver ce personnage qui avait plut a tant de gens. On ne savait pas trop pourquoi et pour combien de temps il s'était évanoui, mais il était dans une zone avec des Pokémons Sauvage et tous espéraient qu'il survivrait, que ce soit pour leur divertissement ou juste parce qu'ils aimaient bien le personnage. Marc faisait parti de la dernière catégorie. Et il était très fier d'appartenir à cette communauté bienveillante qu'il aidait grandement à développer dans tous ces articles parlant de ce live.

Des articles il en pondait à la minute énormément, tant il y avait de choses à raconter en direct live pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas encore ce phénomène. Si bien qu'une partie du chat connaissaient son pseudo sur le site avec les quelques screens qu'il incorpora dans les articles et quand il parlait il était à présent autant entendu que certains gros Youtubeurs qui passaient par là.

Marc avait flairé la poule aux oeufs d'or et il savourait chaque instant.

Une heure passa et finalement, dans les dernières secondes du vote, c'était l'euphorie et l'attente la plus totale qui atteignit le y avait plus de 200 000 personnes présentes pour le verdict de ce Sondage. Pour certains, c'était le premier sondage qu'ils voyaient sur le live et ceux présents lors du premier, les 100 premiers viewers, étaient impatients de savoir ce qui allait arriver à leur protagoniste préféré.

**Ding! Vous avez voté pour la Sélection Aléatoire Complète, qu'il en soit ainsi.**

Le mot Aléatoire fut spammé pendant une bonne dizaine de minute sur le chat et ce, malgré le Slow mode activé par la nouvelle équipe de modération, presque impossible de lire correctement le chat tant il y avait de participants. Alors que le vote était déclaré toute l'attention se reporta sur Lewis, qui commençait à bouger sur le sol.

* * *

J'espère que ces 4 premiers chapitres vous auront plut ! Je retourne vous pondre 2/3 chapitres qui viendront qui sait fin de semaine? Hésitez pas à Fav pour avoir la notif de publication comme vous le voyez c'est souvent en paquet que ça viendra donc n'hésitez pas à suivre tout ça si le début vous plait!

A la prochaine!


	5. CHAPITRE 5 - LE HEROS

CHAPITRE 5 - LE HÉROS

Je me relevais avec peine, toutes les articulations en feu , les nerfs en feu, les os semblant plus ressembler à de la chapelure qu'autre chose, j'arrivais à peine à me maintenir droit une fois assis.

" Ok, c'est cool d'utiliser Danse Draco, mais c'est vraiment vraiment douloureux et random en termes de finish. On va éviter de l'utiliser hein." dis-je à moi même, me frottant le bas du dos qui était vraiment la pire des zones atteintes par la douleur continue que j'avais actuellement. Je repensais alors à toutes les notifications que j'avais reçu avant de m'évanouir, il faisait encore jour et un rapide coup d'œil m'indique que je m'étais évanoui à peine 1 minute si ce n'est moins. J'avais presque l'impression de sentir encore le sol heurter mon crâne quand j'étais tombé, ce qui était normal, puisque c'était le cas il y a donc moins d'une minute. Une nouvelle boîte de dialogue vint m'interrompre dans ma contemplation de ma gueule fendue par la douleur.

**Ding! Résultat du Sondage sur votre dernière récompense :**

**Aléatoire Complète**

**Votants 215 423**

Forcément c'était Aléatoi... Attends comment ça 215 milles personnes ayants votés?! Autant que ça? J'avais autant de monde qui regardaient mon stream là tout de suite?! Respirant un bon coup je lis la suite de la notification.

**Le Système a sélectionné une récompense aléatoire parmi toutes les récompenses disponibles actuellement. Vous obtenez la compétence " Aura Niveau Max "**

**Ding! Pour avoir obtenu une récompense aléatoire niveau Max, vous obtenez 5 LUK.**

L'Aura?! Mais... J'avais quel genre de chance? D'un côté je me tapais les pires évènements, j'étais littéralement bloqué dans un jeu vidéo à vivre comme un personnage avec des Stats et des compétences, à risquer ma vie pour l'amusement de centaines de milliers de personnes et d'un autre j'avais l'impression d'avoir une chance de cocu quand l'aléatoire était présent. Je ne savais pas si je devais être content ou pas. Regardant autour de moi aussi je pu voir un petit tas de fioles sur le sol, non loin de moi là où le cadavre de Rattatac se trouvait. C'était probablement les Potions volées au type. Il fallait à présent que je le trouve pour lui rendre. Mais le soucis était que je n'avais toujours pas d'informations sur ce type louche et je n'avais pas envie de risquer la pénalité de cette quête. J'observais un moment la pile de Potions en me demandant si toute cette mise en scène n'était pas quelque chose que le Jeu avait voulu pour me faire comprendre quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il fallait que je fouille la zone?

Par acquis de conscience, je lançais une Analyse sur le stock de Potion avant de les toucher.

**Potion de la Compagnie**

**Rang : Ordinaire**

**Effet : +20 PV, Addiction**

**Description : Potion confectionnée par la Compagnie pour concurrencer la Sylph Corp, producteur majeur de la région. Ils ont rajouté un additif visant à rendre les Pokémons accro à ce produit. Si l'addiction prends place la cible ne pourra plus supporter le goût ou l'odeur d'un autre produit du même type que la Potion de la Compagnie.**

Oh. C'était donc ça le soucis? C'était une guerre de compagnies? Une boîte qui s'appelait " la Compagnie "qui voulait faire de l'ombre au Leader du Marché et qui décide de mettre une drogue sur le commerce pour obliger les clients à changer de produit à cause d'une addiction créée artificiellement? C'était... Étrangement pas si farfelu que ça. Et ça résolvait la question de pourquoi ce mec voulait récupérer ses produits et avait des trucs chelou avec lui comme la Lame Metamorph. C'était un escroc. Et un criminel par la même occasion. Tout ne collait pas encore à 100% avec la description de la Lame, mais s'ils pouvaient créer une Potion de synthèse pour rendre les Pokémon accro, ce n'était pas si surprenant que cette boite puisse aussi faire des expérience sur l'ADN des Pokémons pour en faire on ne sait quoi.

**Ding! Vous avez découvert le secret derrière la Lame Metamorph et l'individu qui vous l'a donné!**

**Quête secrète accomplie! Pas celui que tu pense être.**

**L'homme louche était en réalité un trafiquant de stupéfiant un peu stupide qui vous a donné une arme expérimentale pour pouvoir la tester en condition réelle!**

**Récompense : Lame Metamorph, Découverte de La Compagnie et ses dangers, 1 000 EXP**

**Ding! Vous montez 2 niveaux!**

**Ding! Vous avez atteint 50 de SAG! Vous obtenez le titre de Sorcier en Herbe et la compétence passive " Éruption de Mana"**

**Sorcier en herbe**

**Tu es un sorcier Lewis...**

**+5 SAG par niveau gagné, augmentation de 50% de l'efficacité de Contrôle Mana + 5 regen MP/sec**

**Éruption de Mana**

**Vos sorts coûtent moitié moins de MP .**

**Ding! Analyse monte niveau 5!**

**Ding! Contrôle de Mana à plus de 100% Vous avez maîtrisé l'usage de la Mana vos sort font donc plus de dégâts.**

**Dégâts supplémentaires actuel : 8%**

Wow le Jeu, calme toi! Beaucoup trop de notifications d'un coup ! Bon ça faisait beaucoup d'information à traiter et j'avais clairement pas le temps il fallait que je confronte l'autre. Mais ça faisait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que j'avais déjà atteint un niveau confortable et des statistiques assez correctes dans le milieux où j'évoluais. Il est temps de retrouver cet homme pour lui toucher deux trois mots!

A l'aide de la Carte et du marqueur que j'avais posé pour retrouver l'endroit du début de quête, je me retrouvais, les vêtements déchirés, devant l'homme qui me regarda d'un air surpris. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je survive.

"Tu n'as pas croisé mon... Enfin le Rattatac?" dit-il, avec la voix légèrement tremblante.

Ah c'était donc son Rattatac? Très bien, et bah il était temps de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle alors.

" Oh si, je l'ai bien rencontré. Il était sacrément costaud pour un rongeur, heureusement Zephyr et moi n'en avons fait qu'une bouchée. Je pense que si on cherche bien on pourrait réunir une partie du corps." déclarais-je, l'air de rien, jouant un peu avec la Lame que ce type m'avait offert.

" Il est mort?! Mais.. .C'est impossible! Il était niveau 22!" s'exclama-t-il, livide.

" Ah si si, crois moi vieux, on peut vraiment pas faire plus mort que ça y'en avait partout. Merci encore pour le couteau, à la place des Potions que tu voulais me filer je vais garder ce petit "outil", de toute façon tu m'avais dis que tu savais pas trop t'en servir et je l'aime bien. Puis soyons franc, ça vaut pas plus qu'un autre couteau de chasse ce qui est certainement moins cher que 10 POTIONS c'est trop pour moi je peux pas accepter autant mec. " dis-je, toujours en tenant fermement mon arme dans la main.

J'avais des airs de bandits en agissant de la sorte mais je m'en foutais un peu à vrai dire. Ce mec avait essayé de me tuer en envoyant son Rattatac totalement abusé sur moi. C'était bien la moindre des choses que de lui prendre cette arme unique. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, il acquiesça sans rien dire, prenant son stock de potion avant de détaler. Une chose était certaine, c'est qu'à l'instant où je voyais un agent de police, j'allais dénoncer ce type pour vente illégale de stupéfiant pour Pokémon. Est-ce que c'était au moins un motif valable? Parce que finalement tous les produits boostant les Pokémons étaient un peu des produits dopant et c'était pas spécialement illégal en soit... Mouais... J'allais certainement le dénoncer quand même il m'avait piégé !

**Ding! Quête accomplie ! Le Malheur des Uns...**

**Récompense : 100$ , Lame Metamorphe , 1 000 EXP**

**Ding! Vous gagnez un niveau !**

Merci bien le Jeu. Avec tous ces combats aussi, ma Maîtrise de la Dague était montée niveau 3, et plus les niveau augmentent, plus je sentais que je savais ce que je faisais avec l'arme. J'apprenais vraiment à m'en servir correctement juste en l'utilisant souvent. De même, je pu voir en regardant mes Skill que ma liste, qui s'était bien agrandie, comprenait à présent Point Vital niveau 2 ce qui avait considérablement augmenté mon pourcentage de toucher un coup critique, le contrôle de Mana qui montait encore petit à petit, on était à présent à 15 pourcent de dégâts supplémentaire sur mes sorts. Le soucis étant. Je n'avais pas de sorts offensifs. Et strictement aucune idée de comment créer ça. Ça attendra, j'avais à disposition Zephyr et ma Lame Metamorph, je n'avais pas grand chose à craindre sur cette route. Sur le chemin, nous avons rencontrés quelques Rattata et Roucools, sans réel challenge, maintenant que mon Pokémon était niveau 9, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Je ne participais pas aux combats puisqu'il fallait que mon Pokémon soit assez haut niveau pour ce qui allait nous tomber dessus par la suite une fois que nous aurons livré le colis au Professeur Chen.

Mais avant de livrer quoi que ce soit, il fallait déjà accéder au Colis et donc arriver à Jadielle. J'avais presque envie d'utiliser un boost ou deux de Danse Draco pour accélérer la marche mais je me rappelais de la Paralysie, et des nerfs en feu juste après l'utilisation de l'attaque... Clairement une technique que j'utiliserais en dernier recours. Mon Pokémon ne semblait pas avoir autant de difficulté, peut être parce qu'il était de type Dragon et donc que cette attaque était faite pour son espèce?

Zephyr était tranquillement posé sur mes épaules et je n'avais plus aucun mal à le porter autour du cou, les quelques points supplémentaires que j'avais pu obtenir durant ce laps de temps m'avaient permis de mieux résister à cette charge, pour le plus grand plaisir de mon écharpe vivante.

C'est donc assez content de nos progrès que nous nous sommes remis en route en direction de Jadielle. Quelques combats plus tard et nous étions bien plus avancé sur la route 1, je pouvais voir la ville au loin, j'en avais enfin fini avec cette épreuve. Sur la route aussi je pu m'attarder un peu à ce que j'avais reçu en récompense, à savoir les deux nouveaux skills Créer ID et Détruire ID

**Créer ID Niv 1**

**Le monde est à vos pieds ! Vous pouvez créer des bulles de réalité à votre guise!**

**ID disponibles :**

**Vide**

**Territoire Rattata**

**Détruire ID Niv 1**

**Il faut savoir garder les pieds sur terre. Annule Créer ID ou toute autre instance Dimensionnelle en fonction de votre niveau de maîtrise.**

C'était beaucoup trop abusé. Non mais ça je l'avais déjà dis pour beaucoup de choses depuis que j'avais commencé cette aventure mais là on était sur un autre niveau d'abus. J'avais la possibilité de créer et m'échapper de mini-dimensions! Est-ce que ça pourrait marcher pour le Monde Distordu? Je constatais aussi qu'en plus de la dimension vide que je pouvais créer au niveau 1, je pouvais recréer la zone des Rattata et ainsi totalement farmer les niveaux et les objets sans me soucier d'être observé, ce qui sera bien pratique pour mes futures pokémons et moi-même! Vraiment le meilleur outil que je puisse espérer avoir en tant que Nuzlocker, un dojo d'entrainement personnalisé!

Je n'avais pas trop osé expérimenter avec, puisque déjà, je n'avais pas le temps pour ça, et parce que s'il y avait un soucis, je serais bien emmerdé vu que mon Pokémon et moi-même n'étions pas à 100% de nos capacités.

Filant droit en direction de Jadielle, j'envoyais mon pokémon quand je croisais des Roucools ou des Rattatas ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire monter un niveau, le plaçant confortablement au niveau 10 pas de nouveauté en dehors de ce changement de niveau et des stats encore une fois boostés aux hormones, il était à 1 niveau d'apprendre Ouragan même si de ce que j'avais compris, il était possible qu'il apprenne toutes les attaques qu'il pouvait apprendre pour peu qu'il s'entraîne un minimum, comme avec Colère. Ça me faisait d'ailleurs penser au Pikachu de Sacha qui apprenait Electacle et Queue de Fer avec de l'entraînement, si c'était possible pour lui, c'était possible pour mon Pokémon aussi.

Continuant de marcher, je regardais la ville se rapprocher de plus en plus, pour l'instant, rien d'incroyable ne m'avait stoppé, après cette rencontre plus que hasardeuse avec la Compagnie. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, même si leur cadeau en la présence de la Lame Metamorph était plus qu'acceptable. D'ailleurs je ne gardais pas la Lame avec moi, je la rangeais dans mon Inventaire, pour être certain que personne ne puisse la voler, par mesure de sécurité. Ce qui donnait un effet particulièrement stylé quand je la sortais de nul part pour le coup. Et c'était assez surprenant pour mes adversaires Pokémons de me voir faire apparaître un couteau de nul part avant de courir vers eux. D'ailleurs, ces combats ne m'ont pas fait monter de niveau mais j'avais gagné 3 AGI sur toute la route 1 et c'était clairement pas du luxe étant donné que c'était ma stat la plus basse. avec la Vitalité et le Charisme mais il faudrait que j'arrange ça tôt ou tard si je voulais encore progresser.

ENFIN après des heures de marche, je me retrouvais face à la porte d'entrée de Jadielle. Oui quand je dis porte d'entrée c'est vraiment une porte avec un contrôle de police. Ce qui était donc assez strict comme façon d'entrer dans la première ville du jeu. Est-ce qu'il se passait quelque chose.

En me rapprochant, je me rendis compte que les agents de Police semblaient tendus, sur le qui-vive et prêt à dégainer leurs pokémon au moindre mouvement suspect. Décidant que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer au plus malin, je me tenais droit en attendant mon tour pour rentrer.

Le contrôle se passa plutôt bien, puisque l'agent reconnu la signature du Professeur Chen sur le bon que j'avais avec moi pour son colis et me laissa passer immédiatement. De plus, j'avais ma carte de dresseur qui indiquait que je venais du Bourg-Palette pour encore une fois appuyer que je n'étais pas un imposteur ou un voleur.

" Désolé pour les précautions gamin, en ce moment on a des signalements d'étranges voleurs de Pokémons qui rackettent les habitants de la ville et on tente de leur bloquer le passage. " m'expliqua-t-il.

Heureusement que je n'en faisais pas parti hein, vu comment le bon agent m'a tout expliqué sans sourciller. Mais c'était intéressant. Ainsi une organisation souhaitant voler les habitants de manière assez violente était là. Est-ce que c'était la Team Rocket? La Compagnie? Ou ENCORE une nouvelle équipe de bouffons qui serviront de sac à expérience? Sans trop me prendre la tête, je regardais l'heure pour constater qu'il était presque 18h et que par conséquent, le magasin allait peut être fermer bientôt. M'aidant de la carte je me dirigeais droit vers ce dernier, espérant qu'il soit encore ouvert.

Après 5 minutes de marches, j'arrivais devant l'échoppe et assez vite je ne pu que grogner d'exaspération. Il était fermé. Pire que certains fonctionnaires! Bon pas trop de choses à faire, donc je me dirigeais vers le Centre Pokémon de la ville, ils devaient bien avoir des chambres pour la nuit vu qu'il était absolument hors de question que je me refasse tout ce chemin d'un coup en pleine nuit. Et puis comme ça je pourrais soigner mon Pokémon.

En arrivant devant le centre Pokémon, je me retrouvais face à une petite foule de personne, parfois avec des Pokémons, parfois sans mais avec leurs Pokéballs à la ceinture. Quelqu' chose était en train de se passer.

"S'il-vous-plait, je vous prierais de garder votre calme, la situation va s'arranger nous avons appelé la Police qui vont s'occuper de ces vils personnages. Merci de ne pas causer de débordements pour ne pas aggraver la situation!" s'exclama alors une jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Sans même avoir à réfléchir, je savais qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmière de Jadielle. Qui aurait ce genre de coiffure improbable? Mais il se passait donc quelque chose dans ce centre Pokémon... Pour en savoir plus, je me mêlais à la foule et interrogea une personne qui semblait assez paniquée.

" Un groupe habillé en noir a prit en otage le Centre Pokémon avec les Pokémons qui sont en train de se faire soigner on ne peut pas y aller sinon ils disent qu'ils vont les tuer! " me dit-elle, totalement paniquée. Elle devait avoir un de ses Pokémons prit en otage ou juste être stressée par la situation.

**Ding! Nouvelle Quête! Le Héros de Jadielle!**

**Vous ne supportez pas de voir des innocents souffrir inutilement face aux actes odieux de la Team Rocket! Vous décidez de leur venir en aide!**

**Récompense : 100 EXP par membre de la Team Rocket battu, 50 XP par Pokémon Sauvés, 1 000 $, Réputation + Jadielle.**

**Pénalité : Prison pour avoir perturbé l'ordre Public et ruiné une opération de Police.**

Mais... J'en avais rien à foutre moi de leur détresse! Et en plus j'allais finir en prison si je réussissais pas? C'était quoi encore ce genre de quête moisie?! Soupirant face à ce Jeu qui avait visiblement envie que je joue aux Héros, je validais la quête et me mis à analyser la situation géographique. La mini carte aidant pas mal à me faire une petite stratégie quant à comment j'allais rentrer, je pu voir qu'il y avait une porte de derrière qui pouvait potentiellement être très peu gardé.

Je m'éloigne donc de la foule, pour prendre un maximum de recul sur la situation. C'était totalement con de vouloir foncer tête baissé et espérer pour le mieux. En me posant 5 secondes je me souviens de la description de la compétence Créer ID. Des bulles VIDES de dimension. Si je calculais bien mon coup, il était tout à fait possible que je puisse entrer dans le Centre sans me faire repérer. Mais le soucis restant était que j'avais la possibilité de tomber face à un membre de la Team Rocket quand je reviendrais au Monde Réel. Mais c'était tout de suite moins risqué que de me faire voir dès le début sans même être dans leur territoire.

**Ding! Pour exploiter correctement les outils mis à disposition, vous gagnez 1 SAG.**

J'avais aussi un manque de Mobilité assez important. Il était temps de poser mes 25 points dormants et j'allais totalement investir dans mon Agilité. la passant de 20 à 45. J'était à 5 points du Bonus, mais je n'avais pas l'occasion de m'en plaindre. C'était mieux que rien et je me sentais beaucoup mieux, plus léger. Je sentais que j'avais beaucoup plus de possibilités et de réflexes pour affronter cette situation.

Soufflant un bon coup, j'activerais pour la première fois ma nouvelle compétence. A l'instant où ce fut activé, la monde se stoppa, un flash sombre partant de moi parcouru toute la ville et peut être même plus encore, avant de revenir vers moi, puis plus rien. Tout semblait calme. Vide. Et en effet, il n'y avait plus personne autour de moi, les rues étaient désertes et il n'y avait même plus de bruit ambiant, comme si j'étais seul au monde. La sensation était grisante, comme si je pouvais faire ce que je voulais et que personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Me calmant très vite, je me rappelais que j'avais plusieurs centaines de milliers de personnes qui pouvaient peut être me voir. Bien que je ne sache pas trop comment ça marchait, s'ils avaient le point de vue du jeu Pokémon ou le mien avec le Jeu. Bah, c'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ça, je ne savais pas combien de temps ça pourrait tenir, s'il y avait une limite ou si c'était totalement illimité sans conséquence. Et je n'avais pas trop le temps de tester tout ça.

Me dirigeant en direction du centre pokémon, je souris en pensant à quelque chose d'assez drôle. Et si j'entrais par la porte de devant, me posais au comptoir et regardais comment les choses allaient évoluer?

Ayant pris ma décision, bien qu'un peu stupide, je me dirigeais calmement vers le comptoir du centre Pokémon, barrière invisible qu'aucun joueur de Pokémon n'avait vraiment passé, un sanctuaire sacré rempli d'espoir et... Ouais bon, j'abuse un peu, c'était juste un comptoir en bois avec une plaque de verre sur le dessus pour faire stylé et basta. Bref, j'enjambe ce comptoir avant de lancer un Détruire ID. Immédiatement, les bruits m'assaillent et je pu observer toute une troupe de Rocket dans le Hall du centre Pokémon, Pokémon sorti, prêt à en découdre.

"Hum. Salut? " dis-je, attirant leur attention sur moi. Ils étaient tous très surpris de me voir, en même temps il fallait dire que pour eux, c'était comme si je venais d'apparaître de nul part. je sentais que j'oubliais un truc, mais quoi... AH OUI je n'avais pas caché mon Identité et j'avais pas spécialement envie qu'on vienne me faire chier plus tard! Rah j'étais con, c'est pas possible!

Je réactivés immédiatement Créer ID pour me replonger dans ce monde silencieux et vide qui était maintenant mien. Sans même prendre le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je mis ma capuche et l'enfonce jusqu'au fond, priant pour que ça suffise, puisque de toute façon, je n'avais rien pour me cacher. Aussi, je me dirigeais vers les escaliers menant à ce que je supposais être l'étage dresseur avec les chambres et me posais là. En toute logique, ils devraient être face au comptoir et donc ne vont pas me voir tout de suite. Sortant ma Lame Métamorph, j'ordonnais à Zephyr de soit rentrer dans sa Pokéball, soit rester sur les escaliers quand nous serons de retour pour surveiller mes arrières. Je n'eu pas à comprendre ce qu'il me disait pour voir qu'il préférait se battre. Forcément.

Il se déroula de mon cou, se posant à mes côtés sur les escaliers et une main sur mon Pokémon, je laça Détruire ID une nouvelle fois. Comme prévu, ils étaient tous au comptoir pour savoir où je me trouvais.

Cette fois-ci je ne dis rien et je me lançais le plus rapidement possible en direction du membre de la Team Rocket le plus proche. Avec le côté non tranchant de ma Lame, je le cognait violemment à son cou, priant pour que ce soit comme dans les anime ou les mangas qu'il tombe dans les pommes directement. J'entendis un crack dégoûtant mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder plus que ça sur ma première victime puisque réagissant comme un seul homme, toute l'escouade d'Expérience sur Patte m'envoya leurs Pokémons à l'attaque. Un rapide coup d'Analyse me fit constater qu'il s'agissait de Pokémons au minimum au niveau 10, ce qui ne posera pas de soucis à Zephyr et moi-même. Je n'active donc pas de Danse Draco avec la Lame Metamorph, je n'avais pas envie de risquer une Paralysie même si je pouvais tenir très longtemps avec le Skill activé grâce à ma regen MP bien plus haute qu'avant.

" Bordel il a tué Mike! T'es qui enflure? Tu sais à qui tu te frotte minable?! " dit alors une femme, qui avait lancé un Abo.

"Qui je suis? Votre pire cauchemar. " J'avais toujours voulu sortir cette phrase. Mais maintenant que je l'avais fait, je me rendi compte à quel point c'était malaisant. C'est noté, plus jamais. Réfléchissant rapidement, il fallait que je me trouve un surnom pour pas qu'on puisse trop me pister. Sans rien ajouter d'autre et grâce à mon Agilité bien plus haute à présent, je me mis à éviter les attaques des deux Pokémons face à moi. Un Abo et un Smogo. Clairement pas le genre de Pokémon avec qui j'avais envie de trop me frotter longtemps. De son côté, Zephyr avait face à lui un Rattata et un Nosferapti. Clairement, y'en avait qui avaient plus de chance que certains.

Me concentrant très fortement sur ce que j'avais en face de moi, je ne pouvais que constater que les dresseurs ne savaient pas trop quoi faire et restaient là, plantés comme des piquets dans le sol en espérant que leurs ordres fasse quoi que ce soit pour changer la bataille.

J'ordonnais à Zephyr de lancer un Ligotage sur le Rat et le jeter sur la chauve souris pendant que de mon côté, j'utilisais ma lame au maximum de ses capacités infusant de mes MP dedans pour activer sa capacité spéciale.

**Lame Metamorph**

**Rang : Unique**

**Durabilité : 50 000/ 50 000**

**ATK : 100+ 100% FOR**

**Description : Cette lame est tirée d'un test visant à accrocher la structure génétique d'un Pokémon à un matériel simple. Ici, de l'ADN de Metamorph a été fusionnée avec de l'Acier, ce qui donne cet aspect sombre au métal avec un reflet rose. Il n'y a a ce jour aucune copie de ce produit et son origine est un vrai mystère.**

**Effet : Capable d'absorber une attaque de n'importe quel pokémon pour la rediriger par la suite sur la cible de votre choix. Cumulable sur une seule attaque jusqu'à 10 fois.**

**Augmente la durabilité et l'Attaque de 100% quand on utilise du Mana. ( 5MP/SEC d'activation )**

Ainsi, il suffisait que je touche une seule fois pour être presque certain de mettre au tapis mes adversaires. Et justement, la fille qui s'était énervée contre moi et son Abo étaient les premières victime de cette lame améliorée. En effet, dans un moment d'inattention, elle engueule son serpent parce qu'une de ses attaques était passé trop près d'elle. J'en profitais sans tarder pour couper son Pokémon en deux. Non sans rire, j'ai vraiment couper son Pokémon en deux. Elle blêmit en me voyant m'arrêter face à elle, mon couteau dégoulinant du sang de son Pokémon qui lui même se penchait sur le sol. Elle était tellement pâle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle voyait un monstre face à elle. Et sachant qu'on était en compagnie de vrais monstres comme un serpent géant, un dragon et d'autres animaux disproportionné, c'était bien un bon indicateur de l'horreur dans ses yeux. Ma capuche masquait mes yeux mais elle voyait très bien mon sourire amusé. Quoi? Je trouvais sa tête hilarante c'est pas ma faute! Je m'approchais d'elle lentement, tout le monde s'était figé en voyant la mort sanglante du Pokémon face à moi. Même Zephyr qui me regardait avec intérêt.

"Bouh." Dis-je en me penchant vers elle.

Et s'en était trop pour elle, elle s'évanouit, le choc étant trop intense. Même si j'avais l'air détendu, intérieurement je hurlais. Je venais de faire s'évanouir une meuf après avoir totalement guillotiné son Pokémon, j'étais quel genre de super-vilain? Et le nom de la quête c'était le Héros de Jadielle? Et bah putain c'était mal barré. Au pire, je pourrais toujours trouver une excuse en disant que c'était de la légitime défense. Ouais voilà, de la légitime défense. Mais il n'empêchait que j'étais un connard quand même.

Après, c'était tuer ou être tuer dans ce genre de situation ,je pense pas qu'on va vraiment m'en vouloir d'avoir tué un ou deux Pokémons dans une situation de 1 contre 4. Surtout face à une organisation criminelle. Sans trop m'attarder sur tout ça, je me retournais vers mes adversaires restants. Il y avait encore le Rattata et le Smogo debout, avec leurs dresseurs. le dresseur du Nosferapti était au sol, évanoui lui aussi, peut être à cause de ce qu'il venait de voir. Fallait pas devenir un grand bandit si t'es pas capable de voir du sang mon coco!

M'installant du côté de mon Pokémon je lui ordonnais de lancer une cage éclair sur le Rattata, suivi d'un Ligotage. Sans aucun accroc pour l'instant, étant donné que les adversaires étaient terrifiés d'être emprisonnés avec moi dans ce bâtiment, on pouvait facilement le voir aux divers gouttes de sueurs sur leur front mais aussi les jambes tremblotantes qu'ils arborent.

" Vous êtes là pour quoi en vrai? Pour kidnapper des Pokémons malades? Vous voulez pas plutôt faire une collection de cailloux? Ça fait moins chier les gens et vous aurez pas de risque de vous faire choper comme maintenant vous savez. " dis-je, ma main sur mon Pokémon.

Avec la voix tremblotante, le plus âgé des deux restant me répondit alors un truc dans le style que je ne m'en sortirais pas comme ça, bref un truc de méchant standard à moins que ce soit un truc qu'on dise à un méchant dans les cartoons, je sais plus. Je dois avouer que je m'en fou un peu. Utilisant une compétence que j'avais quelque peu laissé de côté sur la Route 1 et depuis le début de cette opération, qui aurait sûrement pu sauver la vie de cet Abo, je le ligote moi-même avec une Corde de Mana, lui et son collègue qui, bouche bée, se retrouvent au sol ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, n'arrivant pas à se défaire de leurs liens.

Curieux, je lançais une rapide Analyse sur eux.

**Sbire Team Rocket**

**Niveau 5**

**Titre : Larbin**

**Badges : Aucun**

**EXP :0%**

**PV 100**

**MP 70**

**FOR : 10**

**VIT : 10**

**AGI : 3**

**INT : 4**

**SAG : 3**

**CHA : 7**

**LUK : 1**

**Description : Il s'agit d'un Sbire de la Team Rocket. Rien de très intéressant à raconter sur cet individu sinon qu'il espère une promotion sous peu de temps, ce qui est compromis avec son échec face à vous.**

Ah bah désolé mon pote, pas de promotion pour toi mais t'as ta place toute réservée dans une prison. Ou un asile psychiatrique vu la gueule qu'il tirait. A voir mais je suis pas là pour juger quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit.

J'entendais la Police commencer à forcer l'entrée, qui était totalement bloquée mais qui, fatalement, allait céder face aux assauts des forces de l'Ordre. Il était donc temps pour moi de me barrer.

" Mais t'es quoi bordel? J'ai jamais vu un humain bouger aussi vite, t'es un hybride qui s'est barré de chez les autres tordu de la Compagnie? Vraiment des cassos pour laisser des monstres comme toi par..." commença-t-il a dire, avant de se taire, voyant mon regard empli de dédain à l'évocation d'une possible hybridation avec je ne sais quoi.

Mais au vu de ce que j'avais dans la main, la Lame Metamorph, je pouvais me douter que ce n'était pas une bonne chose à entendre. En revanche, la Team Rocket connaissait la Compagnie, quel était leur lien? Amicaux, rivaux, collègues?

Tout ça resta dans un coin de ma tête et je lui répondis, toujours ce même sourire aux lèvre, la capuche encore bien enfoncée sur ma tête.

" Passez le bonjour à Giovanni de ma part une fois sorti de taule hein. On se reverra peut-être, qui sait?"

" POLICE DE JADIELLE ON NE BOUGE PLUS ! " hurla-t-on derrière moi.

Ah c'était peut être le moment de partir. En me retournant, capuche toujours sur le crâne, mon Pokémon à mes côtés, je regardais comme la Police et les Journaliste investissent les lieux. Une main sur mon Pokémon, l'autre formant un vague salut, je souris et activait mon Créer ID. Et je disparu de leur champ de vision tandis que je revenais à cette dimension vide.

Rapidement, je me déplaçais en dehors, recevant moultes et moultes notifications pour mes actes " héroïque ".

**Ding! Quête accomplie!**

**Pokémon Sauvés : 23**

**Sbire de la Team Rocket battus : 4**

**EXP Total reçu : 1 550**

**1 000$ , Réputation + Jadielle**

**Titres reçu! Héro en Herbe et Villain en Herbe !**

**Ding! Vous montez d'un niveau!**

**Créer ID/ Détruire ID montent 1 niveau!**

**Point Vital Niveau 3!**

**Héro en herbe**

**Vous êtes né pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin! Vous êtes l'espoir, la Lumière qui vaincra le Mal! Même si pour le moment vous êtes plus à l'état de veilleuse qui empêche d'avoir trop peur le soir. +5 CHA par prise de Niveau!**

**Villain en Herbe**

**Vous êtes un être en passe de devenir le nouveau Nemesis des forces de L'ordre. Votre brutalité face à vos adversaires fait trembler ces derniers quand ils vous voient, s'ils survivent à une première rencontre. +5 CHA par prise de Niveau !**

Je ne savais pas trop commencer prendre le fait que j'étais à la fois un héros et un monstre en puissance. Bien je suppose, puisque grâce à ce développement un peu imprévisible, j'avais à présent totalement palier à mon manque de CHA et je n'avais plus vraiment à m'en soucier à l'avenir puisque 10 points gratuit pour cette stat c'était totalement obscène. Mais là encore, qui suis-je pour m'en plaindre?

Toujours dans ma Dimension Personnelle, je me mis à détaler le plus loin possible avant de briser le tout avec un petit Détruire ID bien placé. J'étais à présent dans une allée sombre, proche du Centre Commercial, fermé. Il était à présent plus de 7h passé et le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Sans trop tarder, je me remis en route du Centre Pokémon, que je savais à présent bondé de membre des forces de l'Ordre. Et ça ne manqua pas, il y avait toujours autant de monde devant le centre, journalistes, dresseurs, civils, enfants, personnes âgées et autres curieux qui regardaient les malfrats se faire emmener par la police. Ils étaient tous silencieux, livides, sauf un, le type qui m'avait insulté, qui hurlait à plein poumon que ce n'était pas eux qui avaient tué l'Abo retrouvé dans le centre, c'était une Abomination. Hum, Abomination, ça sonne vraiment comme si j'étais un vilain de comics. J'aimais pas particulièrement mais je pouvais comprendre, c'est vrai que voir un mec sourire pendant qu'il découpait ton Pokémon en deux était pas spécialement le genre de chose qu'on attendrait d'un " Héros "même si je n'avais pas prétention d'en être un.

Après même renseigné, il semblerait que quelqu'un se soit introduit pour aider la Police a emprisonner les malfrats et certains dans la foule parlaient déjà de super-héros appelant l'inconnu " Justicier " puisqu'il avait rendu justice aux dresseur et aidé la Police. C'était un peu plat comme nom de super-héros, mais c'était déjà beaucoup plus plaisant que l'Abomination.

Une fois que la Police parti avec les membres de la Team Rocket sous le bras en direction du poste de Police, le Centre Pokémon pu de nouveau être opérationnel. Ils avaient rapidement nettoyé les restes du Abo dans le Hall et tout semblait parfait. L'infirmière Joëlle m'accueillit avec un grand sourire, dans l'insouciance la plus totale, et me proposa de soigner mon Pokémon. J'acceptais avec plaisir, déposant la pokéball de mon pokémon et Zephyr sur le comptoir. Ce dernier comprit immédiatement et posa son museau sur la Ball, rentrant dans sa prison numérique. Alors qu'il était dans la machine, drôlement plus lente que dans mes souvenirs, je parlais avec l'infirmière, qui m'indique qu'avec les événements qui venaient de se dérouler, beaucoup de dresseurs n'étaient pas très enclins à rester pour dormir et que par conséquent, je pouvais prendre une chambre, gratuitement pour la nuit sans aucune difficulté. La chance comme on dit.

De l'autre côté de l'écran, les spectateurs étaient en furie! La masse n'arrivaient pas à se décider si ce personnage était un héros ou un anti-héros. D'un côté, il avait sauvé la situation en se... téléportant? Dans le centre pokémon avec tous ces Rocket mais d'un autre, il les avait massacré comme si ce n'était que des morceaux de terre accrochés à sa chaussure. Et donc la question de sa moralité se posait, vrai gentil ou vrai connard? C'est vrai que c'était particulier comme questionnement et ça, certains aussi l'avaient soulevé.

On pouvait voir dans la discussion du live des personnes acclamer l'Abomination et d'autre Glorifier le Justicier, tandis que certains encore trouvaient juste les surnoms ridicules puisqu'il avait quand même fait bien pire sur la route 1 avec les Rattata et l'explosion finale du Rattatac sans parler du pillage de l'autre mec qui lui avait demandé des potions.

Un message sur le forum de discussion principal de ce live fit alors sensation, de la part d'un pseudonyme maintenant familier pour Marc : Malovah56 Cette personne d'ailleurs n'avait pas encore répondu à marc et ce dernier s'impatientait il était vraiment intéressé par ce que cette personne pouvait sortir, puisqu'elle semblait plutôt logique dans son raisonnement et le message du jour posa plus de question qu'il n'en répondait puisque le type posa simplement comme question :

_**"Lewis, Héros ou Antagoniste du Jeu?"**_


End file.
